Fallen Cherry Blossom
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Readjusting his robes to sit normally the man left just as quickly as he came, leaving Draco to his thoughts. He remembered nothing past six months ago when he had awoken in this very room, unharmed though dazed, and told that he was a wizard and had been given to Alice to work so he could pay off the debt his family owed. Yaoi; Don't Like? Don't Read! Complete!
1. Chapter 1-4

_**Re-Edited & Re-Posted on January 11, 2013**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Fallen Cherry Blossom_

_Notes: I've been on a bit of a Draco fic trip lately and this story will be no different. It may be a bit angsty but not overly so as angst and I typically don't mix. Anywho this will be a Harry/Draco fic at some point but I'm not rushing into it. Enjoy dear readers!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own Harry Potter but JKR does._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~******Chapter 1*******~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Draco winced as his last client of the night spilled his essence deep inside Draco's sore, loosened body; he was rarely this busy in one night and some of the men who had taken him had not done so gently.

The slender blonde watched through deadened grey eyes as the man pulled his flaccid penis from Draco's stretched entrance and tucked himself back into his trousers. This client was at least thoughtful enough to cast a cleansing charm on Draco's sweaty form, removing his cum from deep inside Draco's body and his now leaking entrance.

Readjusting his robes to sit normally the man left just as quickly as he came, leaving Draco to his thoughts. He remembered nothing past six months ago when he had awoken in this very room, unharmed though dazed, and told that he was a wizard and had been given to Alice to work so he could pay off the debt his family owed.

Draco was then told his name, Draco Lucien, by the brothel owner, Alice Kelly. Alice was a nice enough woman and on Draco's first night working had sent only the most trustworthy and kind clients to the scared blonde's room.

Draco was thankful for her kindness. He knew he had no choice but to stay here and the simple fact that Alice had at least tried to make the situation somewhat better was appreciated by the young male.

Alice then explained that the men who brought Draco in had told her his name, his age which was eighteen and that he had no known surviving family left to assume his debt. She assured him that the men had papers showing this arrangement was legal. Draco took her word for it as everything within his mind was an unclear, hazed blur.

Alice had then gone on to explain where they were and the rules of the house; he was in a small wizarding village in Scotland in one of the more exclusive whorehouses. He wasn't allowed a wand though his was in safekeeping in Alice's apartment so Draco could have it back when he was released from her employ.

However, his safety would never be risked. Yes, clients could be rough on him but as soon as they went too far the wards within the room that were attuned to Draco's well-being would react, forcibly removing the client in a very painful way.

Draco's wards had never been used but he did hear stories from the other workers that one man was ejected stark naked into the middle of the street with his penis badly burned.

While Draco would be treated fairly and kindly; due to his status of being held liable for the repayment of a debt Draco was not allowed to leave the property. He could go into the small backyard to enjoy the sun or stars but that was as far as the wards would allow Draco to venture.

It was frustrating to the young blonde but what could he do? He had no clue who he was and at that time no money to his name and only the ripped clothes on his back.

Was he really going to walk away from a relatively safe place because he found what he was expected to do distasteful? No, Draco apparently was a survivor and would get by and bear through this ordeal.

Alice let Draco know that he would be well fed, dressed in good quality clothing and provided with medical care should he need it; as long as he worked to earn his keep.

Alice was fair and each of her workers was given ten percent of what they made each week; Draco only got five percent of his earnings. Alice explained that an additional twenty percent of his wages went to the men who brought him in. Draco asked for the unknown males' names but Alice did not know them as she sent the money monthly via post owl to an assigned mailbox in Hogsmeade.

It sounded a bit fishy to Draco but if Alice said it was legal than it was. The Madam had not lied to him yet and seemed to truly care for her workers despite the fact that they were whores.

And for some reason Draco thought Hogsmeade sounded familiar but couldn't pinpoint why until one of the girls working in the brothel explained that it was another small wizarding village in Scotland, and he probably had visited since it was quite popular.

Draco accepted this reason as it made perfect sense that he a wizard would have visited the village on holiday or for some task unknown to him. But for some reason this Hogsmeade place refused to leave his still muddled mind.

The blonde read about up on the little village and found that Hogwarts was located nearby and realized that maybe he had attended. Draco wrote the school and asked if anyone by his name or the family name of Lucien had ever attended there but he never heard back.

That was two months ago and he was losing hope that he would ever figure out who he was or where he came from. That seemed to be a constant for Draco; the loss of hope. At first he hoped that he wouldn't have to spread his legs for clients but he had, then it was the hope that his clients were caring and gentle that was dashed a month in.

Finally, Draco's never-ending hope that soon he would be released from his servitude. This final hope was dwindling and guttering out with every passing week, with every thrust of his client's cock into his used body, Draco was sinking into despair. Alice and the other workers tried to cheer him up but the fact remained that as soon as eight pm chimed he would be fucked again and again until the stroke of midnight.

Draco only had Monday and Thursday to rest his battered, used body and most of these days were spent with him gazing blankly out his window or reading sullenly in the communal living room. He just wished he would remember how it was he came to be here.

Many of the men and women employed at the brothel were like him; in debt or just had no skills, and nowhere else to go so a life as a well-paid whore was the best they could hope for. But none of them rivaled Draco in appearance, manners or grace.

Many of his fellows assumed he must have been from a wealthy pure-blood house at one time as his overall appearance, speech and movements were too polished for him to have come from a poor family. But if Draco was from a wealthy pure-blood house how did he end up at the brothel in the first place?

No one could answer that question but soon after he came to the bordello the word spread into the underground that there was a new beautiful silver haired, grey eyed, finely shaped young man residing in the brothel; many men came to see him and took great pleasure from Draco's still virginally tight body.

That virginal tightness had been fucked away some months ago; Draco mourned the loss of his innocence. The blonde somehow knew no one had taken sexual joy from his body prior to him coming to work for Alice.

His working name was Gin, in reference to his thick, shiny silver-blonde hair that now reached his shoulder blades. Draco hadn't selected the name though; Alice had since she mirrored the decor of her business after the courtesan houses that existed in feudal Japan. So all her employees were given Japanese names to keep up with the theme.

The name of the brothel itself was in English since many Europeans could not say the Japanese version clearly and that was bad for business. So Alice decided on a name that still paid tribute to the Japanese style she employed; christening her business as "The Fallen Cherry Blossom."

Draco thought it was a beautiful and appropriate name since that was what they all were there. All of them were once innocent, pristine and full of life until they had fallen from grace, and ended up on the dirty ground; just as the Cherry Blossoms did at the end of every summer.

Draco snapped out of his musings and made his way to his bathroom to take a hot shower. After the shower Draco would apply his soothing balm to his raw entrance and channel then he would rub the bruise salve over his purpling hipbones and neck. Yes, his clients had been rather rough on him and it showed on his porcelain skin.

Draco knew as bad as this was it could always be worse; his other colleagues had detailed what it was like at other pleasure houses where the Madam wasn't as kind as Alice. The clients could essentially do what they pleased with the employee as long as they paid and it was fixable through magical healing.

Draco cringed at the stories of rape and torture some of the others had witnessed or heard about through others in their age old trade. The young male was grateful for that one small mercy; that the men who brought him into this life had at least left him somewhere he would be somewhat safe and taken care of. Though Draco felt that was more by luck and chance than planning on the people he was indebted to's part.

Sighing, Draco scrubbed his skin and prayed that tomorrow his mind would clear and give him something to help him remember who he was or even where he came from. At this point he would settle for anything.

But again the despair crept in and Draco felt the tears of frustration fall from his stormy grey eyes. There was nothing for him out there anymore; for if there was why would they have let him be taken here?

Draco went through the rest of his nightly ablutions in a zombie like haze and when he fell into his now cleaned bed, another useful cleaning charm put in place by Alice, sleep came blessedly quickly for his weary mind and overworked body.

_**So What Do We Think of Chapter 1?! **_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Fallen Cherry Blossom_

_Notes: Alright I'm on a roll tonight so here is Chapter 2. This will be in Narcissa and then Harry's POV. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own HP but JKR does._

_Previously:_

_Sighing, Draco scrubbed his skin and prayed that tomorrow his mind would clear and give him something to help him remember who he was or even where he came from. At this point he would settle for anything._

_But again the despair crept in and Draco felt the tears of frustration fall from his stormy grey eyes. There was nothing for him out there anymore; for if there was why would they have let him be taken here?_

_Draco went through the rest of his nightly ablutions in a zombie like haze and when he fell into his now cleaned bed, another useful cleaning charm put in place by Alice, sleep came blessedly quickly for his weary mind and overworked body._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~*********Chapter 2********~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Narcissa Malfoy had not seen her son in over six months; at first she thought Draco just needed some time to sort himself out after his trial and acquittal. She knew she had needed a few weeks to adjust to her new life and standing in the wizarding world.

But after a two months she began to worry. Every owl she sent came back with the same letter as if her son simply disappeared off the face of the earth. She knew it could be because Draco was behind powerful wards but that didn't make any sense and even if he didn't wish to speak with his mother he wouldn't have ignored her for six months.

Draco and her relationship used to be close and loving but once the Dark Lord returned it became strained as Narcissa tried to save Draco from Lucius' mania and desire for Draco to join the Death Eaters.

She had failed every time and had to watch her baby be subjected to torture and given an impossible task with the consequence of failure being his and his family's death. She was grateful that she and Draco were still alive after everything they had been through.

Narcissa of course had gone to the Auror department and reported her son missing after two months had passed without her receiving any signs her son was alive and okay. The Aurors had listened, seemingly interested in Draco's disappearance, but then she would hear nothing from them in regards to their search.

After returning to the Auror office several times to inquire about their search and investigation into Draco's disappearance Narcissa realized with a sinking feeling of dread that these people didn't care that her baby was missing.

No, these bastards were probably happy that another ex-Death Eater had disappeared. They probably hoped Draco's body would turn up somewhere so they could feel the satisfaction that came from their belief that Draco finally got what he deserved.

Narcissa went back the Manor, trying to think of who to contact that could possibly help her. Who had enough pull and sway with the higher-ups in the Ministry to help her get the investigation going? She just wanted her son home and safe now that she had finally gotten him back again!

It hit her in a moment of clarity; Harry Potter! Of course he owed her a life debt for her lying about him being alive when Voldemort asked her to check Harry's body. Well Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was calling in that debt and hell hath no fury if Harry denied her.

Narcissa had no problem taking Harry's magic if he dared to brush off her request; when it was her beloved family on the line Narcissa would fight to the death to keep them safe and sound. Striding quickly to the writing desk in the sitting room Narcissa composed a letter to Lord Harry James Potter.

Summoning her house elf, Mippy, to deliver the missive to Harry as soon as possible; Narcissa sat down in front of the fire and sipped the tea that appeared in front of her, waiting patiently for Harry's response.

It came rather quickly, about fifteen minutes later, when Harry popped back in with Mippy. Narcissa watched him with blank eyes and an unreadable expression, waiting for Harry to speak. Finally the young man spoke in a nervous voice which made Narcissa chuckle inwardly; the boy defeated a Dark Lord but became nervous in front of Narcissa's cold stare.

"I read your letter Mrs. Malfoy and I agree Draco wouldn't have disappeared for this long unless he was being kept against his will. What do you want me to do?" Narcissa thought on Harry's response before she spoke and when she did her voice was hard with a tone that dared Harry to interrupt or argue.

"I want you to go to the Ministry to the Minister himself and use your clout to force them to look for my son! Not the Auror's office, I've been five times and have been given false assurances that they were working on it only to never be contacted again. I will not be ignored Harry Potter and you will find my son! Are we understood child?"

Narcissa's cold blue eyes bore into Harry's widened emeralds as he stuttered; "Five times and they never made any effort to do anything? That's disgusting! I don't care what Draco did he was found innocent of his crimes. As such he should be given the same attention as any other member of our world would. I promise I will see Kingsley as soon as I leave here. I apologize for the Auror's treatment of you and will do my best to find Draco and bring him back."

Narcissa nodded, gesturing to the floo so Harry knew he was free to leave and begin the search for her boy. The raven haired teen got the hint and walked quickly toward the fire, snatching the floo powder into his hand. Harry threw it into the flames and called out his destination; "The Ministry of Magic, Minister's Office, London."

Narcissa watched as the swirl of green flames swept away her best hope for finding her baby boy. She prayed for Draco to be found safe and brought back to her soon. She had so much she wanted to tell him; that she loved him and was proud of the man he was becoming after his father was no longer there to frighten and bully him.

Narcissa wanted to tell her son these words more than she wanted anything; she would give her life in exchange for her son's without a second thought. It was the least she could do for not being able to protect him from his father and then the Dark Lord and his cruel Death Eaters.

Not one to sit around and do nothing Narcissa began a letter to the editor of the Daily Prophet along with a recent picture of her son. She detailed that he had been missing for six months with no contact and that the Aurors had blatantly ignored her requests for help. She would destroy and sully anyone's reputation and name if they deserved it, she would do almost anything if it got her closer to finding her son.

Narcissa was many things but she was first and foremost a mother and she loved her son. The Auror Department wouldn't know what hit them when this article was printed. Narcissa was no fool she knew the Prophet would blow the whole thing out of proportion but as long as her son's picture and the fact he was missing was printed she didn't care.

Maybe someone would come forward with information about her son. She had resisted going public until now hoping at first Draco would come home, when that didn't happen she put her faith in the Auror's but now six months later she realized she should have taken this course of action from the beginning.

Sighing, she signed her letter and once again Mippy delivered her scathing letter to the editor of the Daily Prophet.

POV CHANGE!

Harry was swept away from Malfoy Manor and the intimidating form of Narcissa Malfoy, feeling quite unsettled by what she had told him. It made him sick that the Aurors would ignore a missing person just because they didn't like them.

Harry stepped out of the floo quickly barely acknowledging Kingsley's secretary, Margret, and walked directly into the Minister's large office. Kingsley raised his head from the parchment he was reading and raised an eyebrow in question at Harry's abrupt entrance.

The younger man sat heavily in the chair in front of his friend's desk and proceeded to detail everything Narcissa had just told him. Kingsley expression steadily darkened the longer Harry talked. At the end the dark skinned man snapped to his secretary to get Head of the Auror Department up there now.

Not wanting to anger the Minister further Margret hurriedly made her way to the floo and called for Head Auror Michael Brunswick. Harry heard the quiet conversation before a tall brown haired, brown eyeed man stepped through the floo. Head Auror Brunswick looked confused when he saw Harry Potter sitting in the Minister's office while the Minister looked like he was going to spew fire out of his flaring nostrils.

Once Brunswick sat down, looking rather uncomfortable in his chair, Kingsley spoke; "Head Auror Brunswick can you tell me why Narcissa Malfoy was snubbed not once but FIVE TIMES when she came to report her son missing?! I'd really like to hear the extraordinary reasons behind your Auror's obvious dereliction of their sworn duties."

Harry wanted to snicker when Brunswick paled more and more as Kingsley continued to verbally ream him. Once Kingsley was finished, Harry thought Brunswick looked rather nauseous and his skin was sporting a sickly grey color. Harry had no pity for the man; Brunswick was the leader of his department anything that went wrong fell on not only the individual Auror but Brunswick as well.

Brunswick just sat there for a few moments trying to collect himself and replied in a tone colored with anger; "You mean to tell me my Auror's sent away someone who had a legitimate complaint?" Kingsley and Harry both nodded in lieu of a spoken response.

The Head Auror's face took on a look of disgust and promised that they would do whatever they could to bring Draco home as soon as they could. Harry shook his head and spoke; "No, Mr. Brunswick you won't. I will be looking into Draco's disappearance as your department has already proven their effectiveness when dealing with someone they don't like."

"Besides I can guarantee that Narcissa Malfoy has probably gone to the Prophet by now to get the message out to the public that her son is missing. I'm sure she has also detailed her unfair treatment at the hands of your Aurors. I'm sure the public will be outraged that someone was turned away from your department just because the missing person in question wasn't well liked. It will put thoughts and questions into their heads about the integrity of your department."

" Remember Mr. Brunswick Narcissa Malfoy didn't survive the war by being stupid; she may have lost most of her standing but she is still an intelligent and formidable witch. Your Aurors were unwise to cross her." Harry finished speaking and turned disappointed eyes on Brunswick's stiffly sitting form.

"I will look into this immediately and if Mrs. Malfoy would like our assistance please tell her to contact me directly." Upon finishing Brunswick stood and bowed to his boss and left the office, a dark cloud almost manifesting over his head. Harry could almost hear the verbal beating the Aurors would be subjected to once their boss returned from this meeting.

Before Brunswick could floo out Kingsley spoke, catching the Head Auror's attention; "I want the people who caught the initial call from Mrs. Malfoy and anyone she spoke to after that suspended for one month without pay, their robes, badges and any other issued equipment returned to you for the length of their suspensions."

"Once their suspensions are over they will be demoted to the rank of trainee so maybe this time they can learn the rules and observe them accordingly. Also, send me their names as soon as their suspensions have been put into place."

Once again Brunswick had paled dramatically before bowing and hurriedly stepping into the floo. Harry turned to Kingsley and asked to have the list of names sent to him so he knew who was trustworthy to deal with and who wasn't in regards to looking for Draco.

Kingsley nodded still brooding over this disturbing news. Harry knew what he was thinking; if the Aurors ignored Narcissa who else had they ignored, what other procedures had they tossed to the side seeing them as not necessary. Harry felt the same and wondered how the Department that once was the pillar of justice started to slide down the slope towards mediocrity and letting their prejudice dictate their actions.

Harry stood, shook Kingsley hand and gave him his thanks as he made his way towards the same floo Brunswick had just used. Throwing the floo powder in once again but this time he called out; "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."

Stepping out and into his home Harry walked toward his study. He had plans to make to find and bring home a wayward dragon.

_**Well dear readers that was Chapter 2. Harry is getting closer to finding Draco! ; )**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Fallen Cherry Blossom_

_Notes: So this chapter will in written in Alice's, Narcissa's and Harry's POV. Enjoy Ch. 3 dear readers. Danni-Sherlockian-Ireland you are amazing; thanks for following my stories from the very beginning! : )_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own HP but JKR does._

_Previously:_

_Once again Brunswick had paled dramatically before bowing and hurriedly stepping into the floo. Harry turned to Kingsley and asked to have the list of names sent to him so he knew who was trustworthy to deal with and who wasn't in regards to looking for Draco._

_Kingsley nodded still brooding over this disturbing news. Harry knew what he was thinking; if the Aurors ignored Narcissa who else had they ignored, what other procedures had they tossed to the side seeing them as not necessary. Harry felt the same and wondered how the Department that once was the pillar of justice started to slide down the slope towards mediocrity and letting their prejudice dictate their actions._

_Harry stood, shook Kingsley hand and gave him his thanks as he made his way towards the same floo Brunswick had just used. Throwing the floo powder in once again but this time he called out; "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."_

_Stepping out and into his home Harry walked toward his study. He had plans to make to find and bring home a wayward dragon._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~*********Chapter 3*******~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Monday morning was generally quiet at the Cherry Blossom and a time when Alice went through the financial books. Sitting at the desk in her small study she reviewed how many clients they'd serviced and how many galleons, sickles and knuts each employee made; so she could tabulate their weekly wage.

It was tedious work but she knew that the percentage given to her workers made them happy and Alice knew a happy worker worked harder, or at the very least caused less trouble.

Alice was lucky in this regard; all her employees while not high society were honest and just wanted to make enough money to save so when the time came for them to retire they could survive for a while until they found another job.

Hearing the light tapping sound coming from the window Alice waved her wand and the window slid open, letting the post owls deliver their letters and the morning paper. Before reading the paper Alice sorted through the letters; some were for her, others for the workers who lived at the Cherry Blossom.

Alice stopped when she came across one addressed to Draco, and was surprised to see it was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She remembered vaguely that he had written them a time ago to try and find out any information about himself.

But up until this point nothing had been sent back in regards to his query. Maybe this would be the key to unraveling the beautiful boy's past. She would be pleased if he at least knew something about himself. Alice could tell the lack of knowledge pertaining to his past was hard on Draco; both emotionally and mentally.

Alice knew she didn't have to but she cared about her workers and tried to make their lives as pleasant as possible. Yes, they were expensive whores but they were still people who worked hard to earn their money. That deserved her respect and kindness plus without their services she wouldn't be able to pay the bills or keep her business afloat.

Putting the sorted letters to the side Alice opened the Daily Prophet and gasped; on the front page was a photo of Draco, looking every bit the pure-blood aristocrat he acted like. Alice felt her stomach roll as if this picture was a harbinger of bad news to come.

Resigning herself for the possible terrible news to come Alice began to read, her mouth becoming drier and drier the more she read. It seemed that Draco Lucien was in fact Draco Lucius Malfoy and had been missing for six months. Alice tried to convince herself that this Draco Malfoy was not her Draco Lucien.

If this was true she had been tricked into forcing Draco to work as a prostitute for six months. She felt sick but Alice knew she had taken the necessary steps. She didn't just let anyone work there and she also kept the paperwork showing the court papers demanding that Draco repay the debt by any means necessary.

Alice was no dummy. You didn't survive as a Madam for as long as she had by not covering your own ass. Cross your T's and dot your I's was her motto and mantra. Steeling herself, Alice finished reading the heart wrenching article.

When she was done she tried to process what she knew now about Draco; he was really a Malfoy, an ex-Death Eater who had been declared innocent of his crimes and Draco had been missing for these last six months and his mother, Narcissa, wanted him back desperately.

Yes, Alice had been duped when they told her none of Draco's family was alive and able to pay the debt he owed. If Draco even owed a debt in the first place; the more she thought about this situation the more it reaked of revenge and hate. Alice was going to do everything in her power to help Draco and find the pigs who did this to him.

Alice knew what she had to do. Picking up a piece of parchment she began to write a letter to Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy; writing to let her know she had a young man working for her that fit her son's description and sharing his name but that Draco had no memory before six months ago. Alice could only imagine the refined woman's thoughts when she found out her son was working as an expensive prostitute.

Sealing the letter, Alice made her way over to her chocolate brown owl, Grace, and tied the parchment to her scaly leg. Once Grace was set to go, Alice went to nearest window and opened it wide. The pretty owl knew the drill and with an affectionate hoot she was gone in a burst of powerful wings.

Alice watched her faithful owl becoming smaller and smaller on the early morning horizon. The Madam straightened her spine, collected the Prophet and the letters for her residents and made her way down to the second floor and her employees' private rooms.

She delivered all the mail except for Draco's, deciding she would sit with him while he read his Hogwarts letter and then the Prophet. She knew his response would either be explosive anger that he had been used for six months or he would fall apart in relief that he finally knew who he was.

Alice was betting on a combination of these emotions and braced herself for the explosion she knew would come. Knocking on the door to room number eight with the name Gin written on it in lovely calligraphy, Alice stepped back and waited for Draco to answer.

When the door opened, revealing a tired but smiling Draco, Alice smiled but it was tinged with sadness. She had ruined this child's life however unknowingly and she would make the bastards pay for what they involved her and Draco in.

Alice stepped inside and put her thin arm around Draco's slim shoulders and led him to the small loveseat in front of the crackling fire. Once they were both seated Alice began to explain...

POV CHANGE!

Narcissa Malfoy looked at the morning paper in sadistic satisfaction; the Prophet had done its job masterfully. Draco's picture and her edited article were on the front page of the Monday morning edition. Narcissa was pleased that the news of Draco missing, as well as his picture, were out there but even she could admit that the Prophet did get a bit carried away.

They made it seem like the Aurors had run her out of the office, shooting spells and curses at her until she left. That was far from the truth but maybe now the Aurors would do their jobs like they were sworn to and leave the judging where it belonged; the Wizengamot.

Narcissa was perusing the rest of the paper when the wards went off alerting her to someone flooing into the Manor. Since she knew it wasn't her son she assumed it was Harry; she had keyed him in upon his request so when he needed to speak to her urgently he needn't have to wait for her to agree to let him through.

Harry stepped into the breakfast room. Mippy had deposited him at the door and went back to whatever it is Mippy did when she wasn't with Narcissa. Harry nodded and held up the morning paper; Narcissa smirked and chuckled when Harry's expression took on a devious smirk of its own.

"Would you like so breakfast, Harry?" Narcissa was after all a woman of breeding and culture. She wouldn't neglect her guest's needs as that would be uncivilized. Harry nodded and sat down, a plate of waffles and bacon appeared before the hungry teen.

The raven dug in with gusto, making Narcissa almost want to ruffle his hair when she noticed he was trying to eat slowly and properly as not to offend her. Harry really was a good boy with a heart that was to good and kind for their world.

Narcissa went back to her paper, not really breaking her gaze away from the article she was reading when Mippy placed a letter next to her dainty hand. When she completed the article that interested her Narcissa picked up the letter and began to read; her breathing became quick and her eyes filled with tears.

Harry seeing this immediately got up and rushed to her side, hoping it wasn't bad news regarding Draco. Harry was chanting the same thing over and over in his head; _'Please don't let him be dead!'_ When Harry made it to Narcissa she held the parchment out to him with a limp hand and pained expression on her normally collected face.

Harry began to read and felt his blood boil...

POV CHANGE

Harry couldn't believe what he was reading; Draco was alive it seemed and had been left in a brothel but had no memory of who he was and how he got there. This whole situation screamed foul play and Harry was going to figure it out.

No one should have their memories forcibly taken, kidnapped and then left to sell their bodies to the highest paying customer; it was disgusting and sick. Harry swore silently that when he caught whoever did this he would personally make sure their life was a living hell. Harry hoped none of the suspended Aurors were involved as his friend Ron Weasely was on the list of those suspended along with Seamus Finnegan.

Those guilty, heartless, sick bastards would become social outcasts, pariahs and would lose their jobs, their freedom, their standing and if Harry could swing it their money and homes. Harry felt Draco would be justified for suing his wrongdoers for compensation. This plan would happen once they found Draco and ensured he was alive and well.

Harry looked to Narcissa and saw the sadness in her eyes; "Do you want to come with me to see if this really is Draco? Or do you want me to go on my own with a trusted Healer to make the confirmation that this is indeed Draco?"

Narcissa was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke; "Go without me for now once you have confirmed that he is in fact my son, call for Mippy and she will bring me to you." Harry nodded his understanding before making his way to the floo.

Harry called for St. Mungo's Hospital; he knew Hermione would be on shift today. Mione was still in Healer training but he trusted her and knew she would do her level best to help Draco should he need it.

Harry turned on the charm on the welcome witch in the foyer, talking her into paging Healer Granger to come to the atrium. Hermione came quickly looking quite confused until she saw him and fear flooded her brown eyes. Harry was quick to reassure her that everything was fine.

Harry took her hand gently and led her to a secluded corner and gestured for her to sit in one of the stiff waiting room chairs. The emerald eyed male sat down and cast several privacy wards and spells before he told Hermione everything that happened to him since Friday and then showed her the Daily Prophet along with the Madam's letter that was sent to Narcissa.

Hermione looked horrified and rightly so when Harry was done talking and agreed to accompany him to this Fallen Blossom place; she just had to inform her boss that she had to leave due to an emergency.

Harry knew Hermione hated to lie, but then again it really wasn't a lie. For all they knew Draco could be in really bad shape and in need of emergency healing. Once the excuses were made and Hermione was given leave to go, Harry apparated them to the coordinates given in the Madam's letter.

They landed in a quaint village lane in front of a well-kept house that had a distinctly Japanese flare to it and Harry assumed this was the place; the sign reading _The_ _Fallen Cherry Blossom _was also a big hint.

Both of them took a deep breath and began to walk forward, pushing past the intricately designed front gate; Harry stopped and looked around the well-kept garden and exterior of the house. If Harry didn't know exactly what went on in the house he would think he was looking at a cozy Bed and Breakfast.

Looks really could be deceiving; Harry knocked on the dark wooden front door and waited for someone to answer. Hermione was looking just as nervous and anxious as he was. Finally the door swung open...

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger but the next chapter will be coming soon. So you dear readers will live in suspense for a day. ; )**_

_**The next chapter will be in Draco's POV.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Fallen Cherry Blossom_

_Notes: Back to the POV of our little Dragon. Enjoy All! : ) Thanks for all the reviews, fav's & follows; it is very much appreciated. Oh and to the guest who reviewed & went by the name Reader…FUCK YOU! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own HP but JKR does._

_Previously:_

_Harry knew Hermione hated to lie, but then again it really wasn't a lie. For all they knew Draco could be in really bad shape and in need of emergency healing. Once the excuses were made and Hermione was given leave to go, Harry apparated them to the coordinates given in the Madam's letter._

_They landed in a quaint village lane in front of a well-kept house that had a distinctly Japanese flare to it and Harry assumed this was the place; the sign reading The Fallen Cherry Blossom was also a big hint._

_Both of them took a deep breath and began to walk forward, pushing past the intricately designed front gate; Harry stopped and looked around the well-kept garden and exterior of the house. If Harry didn't know exactly what went on in the house he would think he was looking at a cozy Bed and Breakfast._

_Looks really could be deceiving; Harry knocked on the dark wooden front door and waited for someone to answer. Hermione was looking just as nervous and anxious as he was. Finally the door swung open..._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********Chapter 4**********~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Draco heard the knock on his room door and moved to open it; curious as to who would be visiting him at nine in the morning. Draco's confusion only rose when he saw it was Madam Alice at his door.

The pretty blonde had a sinking feeling in his gut that she did not come with good news for him. Bracing himself Draco allowed Alice to lead him through his room and to the squishy sofa in front of the fireplace.

Draco sat stiffly, waiting for his boss to begin talking and explain her odd behavior toward him. She was always at ease, warm and friendly with him. Now she was tense with a stressed out and saddened expression gracing her face.

Alice held out a letter for him to take. When he saw the back of the parchment his heart beat quickened when he looked upon the Hogwarts' seal boldly standing out on the cream colored paper. Taking it quickly, Draco opened it and read slowly, absorbing what the missive had to say.

When he was done he was confused but hopeful; it seemed that while there had been no one who had attended under the family name Lucien, there had been a student by the name of Draco Lucius Malfoy. Could that possibly be him?

Draco continued reading and found out the reason for his inquiries delayed response; it seemed that after the war the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, had been inundated with work orders and contractors to help with the reconstruction of Hogwarts. With all this going on the Headmistress didn't really have any freetime for non-school or non-reconstruction related matters.

Draco understood that while his letter was important to him, it was probably the last thing on the Headmistress' mind and she had gotten to his letter as soon as she could. He appreciated the response though, better late than never.

Draco looked at Alice and smiled brightly; "The letter says that someone by the name of Draco Lucius Malfoy attended Hogwarts. Do you think that may have been me?"

Alice looked upset for a moment before handing him the morning newspaper, her eyes taking on an even sadder look. Draco took the paper hesitantly, as if it would bite him if he wasn't careful and unfolded it. Looking down he was shocked to see himself on the front page; a haughty expression on his face. In the photo he was dressed in fine clothes and standing in front of an impressive fireplace.

Draco went on to read the article and with each word his anger and relief rose, warring against each other on which would win out and be expressed. In the end Draco's relief won out and tears leaked out of his shining grey eyes.

Draco had a mother who by all accounts loved him and was looking for him. But he also realized by reading the article that he must have been taken and his memory tampered with. The men who brought him here had done it out of hate and the desire to humiliate him.

The sad blonde looked at Alice and saw the despair and self-loathing in her eyes; Draco realized Alice had been scammed just as much as he had. These men had ruined his life and taken Alice along for the ride.

Draco knew Alice would never have forced him to work there. The reason she had taken him in was because she saw what she thought were legitimate papers regarding the blonde's debt. Draco had grudgingly, but willingly, worked at _The Fallen Cherry Blossom _in the belief that this was how he would repay his debt.

Now that he thought about it there probably wasn't even a debt or any legal papers stating that he was required to pay it. Draco snapped back when Alice began to speak in a strained but soft face.

"I've written a letter to your mother. I'm sure she or someone will be coming soon to see you. I'm truly sorry Draco. I never would have taken you if I knew what was truly going on." Draco heard the honest sincerity in Alice's voice and couldn't be mad at the kind woman.

"I know Alice... since I came here you've helped me get through this. Also, if you didn't take me they would have brought me to another brothel and who knows how I would have been treated there. At least here, even though I had to sleep with the clients, I was never hurt to badly or abused."

"What those sons of bitches did to me is not okay but I know you had no part in their plan. I'm sure the authorities will want to speak with you about what these men looked like and any other information you have on them. I dread to think if they did this to anyone else."

"From what I can tell in the article I wasn't the nicest or most honest person but I don't think anyone has the right to do what was done to me. They will pay for what they have done. That I will make sure of but I'll also let them know that you had no part in it."

Once Draco was done speaking his body was shaking in anger, sadness and relief. He was so overwhelmed that when Alice gathered him into her arms he pressed his face into her shoulder and balled his eyes out; he cried for the six months of confusion, fear, and pain.

Draco cried for his lost innocence, wept when he remembered the memories of the countless men that had thrust into his pale body with no concern for his pleasure or his wellbeing. Draco had so much taken from him so much that he would never get back. He was tainted now by what those monsters had done to him.

Draco cried so hard that eventually the strain became too much and he fell asleep in Alice's warm arms. His former Madam held him through it all, murmuring words of comfort and revenge against the people who were cruel enough to do this to him.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Draco came to about an hour later; Alice had laid him on the couch and was sipping tea in the armchair next to the sofa. When she saw he was awake, she smiled and offered him a cup of tea which after sitting up Draco gladly accepted. Glancing at the clock on his bedside table Draco saw it was ten thirty and with a rumble of his stomach he realized that he hadn't had any breakfast.

Alice chuckled and stood, letting him know she would get him something to eat. She made her way quickly out of his room; once she was gone Draco rose and went to the bathroom to clean his face of the dried tears. He wouldn't cry again not over this, he had cried enough already.

Draco wasn't weak, he had survived here and he could survive anywhere. Let someone look down on him for what he went through! Draco didn't care what they thought; he had been acquitted of his crimes by the Wizard Court. Draco deserved the same amount of respect and courtesy as any one of them did.

Draco shook himself out of his ranting and slightly hysterical thoughts. Leaving the bathroom the blonde watched Alice coming back in with a tray filled with his breakfast but she wasn't alone, two people Draco did not know were with her.

Alice smiled and placed the tray down before she introduced the two newcomers; "Draco, this young man is Lord Harry Potter and this young lady is Healer Hermione Granger. Your mother, Narcissa, sent them to see of you are indeed Draco Lucius Malfoy." Draco nodded and indicated the sofa to Lord Potter and Healer Granger to sit on.

Alice conjured another chair for her to sit down on and Draco took the remaining seat, bringing the trey filled with his breakfast to rest on his lap. "I hope you don't mind if I eat while you talk, I'm a bit hungry." Draco was confused by the expressions on the Lord's and Healer's face, they were looking at him as if he had grown two heads.

Finally, Lord Potter snapped out of his stupor and began to explain why they were here and if Draco could tell them what he remembered, anything at all would be helpful at this point.

Draco explained that he had no memory prior to waking up in the room they were in six months ago; everything before then is a haze. Healer Granger nodded when Draco was done speaking and asked if she could run two health scans on him.

Draco seeing no problem with that nodded and continued to nibble on his muffin. Healer Granger brought out her wand and began waving it in complicated sweeps and turns, mumbling Latin words under her breath.

When she was finished Granger looked a bit worried but explained as best she could; "Physically you're fine Draco but it appears that someone has placed a very powerful block in your mind. That is why you have no recollection of your past before you came here."

"Such a strong block is above my capabilities to remove so when we leave here I will take you to St. Mungo's, it's the main Wizarding Hospital in London, and a Mind Healer will take a look. Once they ascertain exactly how the block was set up and created they can begin removing it. Once it's removed Draco may remember who brought him here."

Draco nodded his head and smiled a beaming smile at the young Healer; "Thank you Healer Granger for your help and assistance. I'm grateful that you both came but can you tell me where my mother is. I'd very much like to see her."

Lord Potter spoke this time; "I will call for her to come in a few moments but first I have a few questions for Madam Kelly. Can you remember what the men looked like that brought Draco to you? Can you remember their names? Anything that could point us the right direction on who would have done something like this to Mr. Malfoy." Alice rose and excused herself to retrieve something from her files.

Draco watched in detached interest as Lord Potter and Healer Granger conversed quietly. Alice returned within five minutes with the legal papers pertaining to Draco and his debt. Lord Potter took them carefully before conjuring a folder to place the papers in so any magical signatures left on it by the perpetrators could be traced and hopefully identified.

After casting the preservation charm on the papers Lord Potter looked at Alice again, nodding for her to tell him what she remembered from that time six months ago when Draco was brought into her brothel.

"Whenever I try to remember the event it becomes fuzzy but I remember a red haired man and a brown haired man. The brown haired male sounded like he may have been Irish. But like I said it's fuzzy."

Draco noticed Lord Potter and Healer Granger tensed when Alice described the men who brought him here and ruined his life. That was something to ask about when all was said and done. But he wanted his mother here before he confronted these two new people. For some reason he felt safer doing it with his mother there.

Alice continued speaking; "They gave me the information to a post office box in Hogsmeade to send the money owed them to. They also told me to use the post office owls when I sent the payment. I don't remember why I agreed with that..."

Alice looked confusedly at their guests before reality crashed onto her, her hand rose in front of her mouth and she looked sick; "They tampered with my memory didn't they?" Lord Potter nodded but gestured for Healer Granger to scan Alice just to be sure that was the case.

Draco wouldn't be surprised if they did tamper with Alice's memory; they effectively sealed his memory and sold him into the sex trade. Draco doubted there was very little these two men weren't capable of.

Draco watched as Healer Granger repeated the process of waving her wand and murmuring in Latin before she stopped and looked at all of them with sad eyes. Draco knew without her speaking that Alice's memory was indeed messed with.

"Alice's memory has been very powerfully obliviated but it is still there. Deep in your subconscious but again recalling the memory will need to be done by a Mind Healer. Alice would you be willing to come to St. Mungo's with us as well?"

Alice agreed quickly, saying it was the least she could do after all Draco has been through. With that out of the Draco spoke and asked for his mother to be brought to him. Lord Potter called out the name, "Mippy", and after two minutes a pop was heard and an elf was standing there with a tall, blonde woman next to her.

Draco knew this was his mother immediately; they shared too many of the same characteristics not to be. He stood slowly as the woman, Narcissa he remembered her name was, walked slowly towards him. The expression on his mother's face was one of pure joy and relief.

When she reached Draco Narcissa crushed him into to her arms and held him tight. The younger blonde felt the tears come again and he let them fall unchecked; his mother had found him, someone did love him enough to look for him. They stood like that for a little while, both crying and holding tightly to each other.

Soon they broke away and wiped their swollen eyes and turned to the rest of the occupants in the room. Draco placed a hand in his mother's, taking courage and strength from her presence and asked the questions that had been burning in his mind since he had seen Lord Potter's and Healer Grangers response to the description Alice provided of his abductors.

"Why did you both react so badly when Alice said that one of the men who took me had red hair and the other man had brown with an Irish accent? Do you know these people? Were you in on their plan to kidnap me and sell me into slavery; where I had my virginity and innocence forcefully ripped from me?"

"Were you in on the sadistic plan to humiliate me? Tell me the truth!" By the time he was done asking his questions Draco was screaming at the two people on the sofa. His mother wrapped him in a tight hug and combed her long fingers through his hair soothingly.

Alice was in tears after Draco's emotional questions but she too was curious as to what the Lord and Healer would say. Both people on the sofa looked uncomfortable but it looked like Lord Potter was going to speak and answer Draco's questions.

"Several Aurors were suspended recently due to their negligence. When your mother went to the Aurors for help in locating you they brushed her off and violated their Oath of Office. The Minister ordered all of them suspended for a month without pay. The Head Auror wrote down the names of those who ignored your mother and gave them to Minister Shacklebolt."

"The Minister in turn gave them to me; friends of ours were listed, Ronald Weasely and Seamus Finnegan, but I can assure you if they had anything to do with this my friendship with them will not save them. I have sworn a vow to make the ones who did this to you suffer through hell and I will not go back on my word."

"Draco we never saw eye to eye on a lot of things during school but when you were acquitted and began to change I liked the person you were becoming. That someone was cruel enough to do what they did to you; I shudder to think what else they are capable of. They need to be arrested and punished to the full extent of our laws."

Draco didn't know why but he believed Lord Potter's words; "Thank you Lord Potter. It means a lot to know you're on my side. That you helped my mother find me; I'm forever in your debt." Draco bowed to Lord Potter conveying his honest gratitude.

The Potter Lord just smiled at him. Draco thought he looked even more handsome than before and the raven really should smile more often, it suited him better than the serious expression he wore for most of their meeting.

Draco felt his mother shift and she spoke lowly; "Come Draco let's get you out of here. I'm sure you would be more comfortable at home." Before Draco could take a step Healer Granger spoke; "Mrs. Malfoy, Draco has to go to St. Mungo's to see a Mind Healer to get the memory block removed."

Unfortunately, the longer it is allowed to stay in effect the harder it will be to remove and we risk Draco suffering from permanent loss of some of his memories." Narcissa nodded, her hand still clasped with Draco's, and told the room's occupants that she would be apparating Draco to St. Mungo's.

Draco remembered something important and before they disapparated he turned and asked Alice to bring his wand with her so he could have it back. Alice nodded a small smile on her face. Draco snuggled into his mother's body as she turned and with a crack they were gone.

_**Well dear readers I hope you enjoyed this lovely plot filled chapter!**_

_**More Drama To Come!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	2. Chapter 5

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Fallen Cherry Blossom_

_Notes: This chapter will be Harry's POV. Enjoy Chapter 5! : ) _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own Harry Potter but JKR does._

_Previously:_

_The longer it is allowed to stay in effect the harder it will be to remove and we risk Draco suffering from permanent loss of some of his memories." Narcissa nodded. her hand still clasped with Draco's, and told the room's occupants that she would be apparating Draco to St. Mungos._

_Draco remembered something important and before they disapparated he turned and asked Alice to bring his wand with her so he could have it back. Alice nodded a small smile on her face. Draco snuggled into his mother's body as she turned and with a crack they were gone._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********Chapter 5********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Once Draco and Narcissa apparated out of the room Harry turned to Hermione and asked her to escort Alice to St. Mungo's. Harry asked if Alice would show him to the floo so he could make a call to Kingsley.

Harry was sure Kingsley had certain procedures he wanted to be observed when dealing with Draco Malfoy. Harry also knew if any Ministry personnel were involved in Draco's kidnapping the Minister and the Ministry's image would take a beating in the public's eye.

Harry knew Kingsley would try to minimize the possible blowback this incident could create but Potter Lord also knew Kingsley would never cut corners for the sake of making himself or the Ministry look good. It simply wasn't who Shacklebolt was and that was why he was one of the best Ministers they had ever had.

Harry thanked Alice and waited until Hermione walked her out of the room to apparate to the hospital. Hunching over Harry threw the floo powder and called out Kingsley's information. With a nauseating swirling feeling Harry opened his eyes and was staring at Kingsley's expectant face.

"Are you coming through Harry?" Harry thought about the Minister's offer, deciding it would be best to do this is person as opposed to through the floo. Stepping through Harry made his way to the same seat he had occupied not five days ago.

Making himself comfortable Harry spoke; "We found Draco; I'm sure you've seen the papers?" The grimace on Kingsley's face answered that question, no words needed. "Apparently Draco turned up with total memory loss six months ago in a brothel in a small town in Scotland."

Harry held up his hand so he could finish his report of the situation fully before answering questions. "Alice the Madam contacted Narcissa as soon as she saw the article and connected two and two; it seems Draco Malfoy was going by the name Draco Lucien."

"The new name was given to Alice by two men who showed her valid legal papers showing Draco to be in debt to them and was ordered to pay it back. Alice provided me with the false papers, which I will hand over for you to test personally. I'm sorry Kingsley but I only trust you not to push this under the rug. The Auror Department has lost my trust."

"Another disturbing piece of information is the two men that Alice described from that night. One with red-hair and another with brown; the brown haired man had an Irish accent. I don't think we need to think too hard on whom they could be, do we?"

"Also, Alice's memory of the night Draco was left with her was Obliviated. Hermione has taken her to see a Mind Healer at St. Mungo's. Mione assured me the memory is still there just buried deep in the Madam's subconscious."

"Draco's memory, on the other hand, was obviously tampered with; Hermione's scan picked up a powerful memory block on his mind. It is quite extensive according to her and only a very competent Mind Healer can remove it."

Harry sighed before continuing on with the last of his words; "I would like for you to come with me to St. Mungo's and speak with Madam Alice Kelly and Draco. I would also like you to collect the magical signatures from the Obliviate that was cast on Alice and memory block forced on Draco. I'm sure if any magical signatures remain on the forged paper and memory spells they will match up."

"Also, I would like to request that any magical signatures found be run against the list of suspended Aurors and if they are not found I'd like the rest of the Department tested systematically. I'm sure you would have done this anyway Kingsley but I feel better requesting it. This whole situation fucking reeks to high heaven!"

Harry waited for Kingsley to speak and watched as the mocha skinned man took his time absorbing Harry's information. Finally, his friend spoke; "I agree if you will give me the false papers I will ward them in my desk until I return from St. Mungo's with the other samples from this Madam Kelly and Draco Malfoy."

"I agree Harry this whole thing is messed up and quite depraved. Consider your request granted I will test and examine the magical signatures collected and run them against the suspended Aurors. I pray that none of them had anything to do with this."

"But if they did I will bring down hell on their heads. What they did was not only highly illegal, disgusting and horrid; it undermined the oath they made as Aurors and they also will have severely damaged the public's trust in the Auror Corp. Mrs. Malfoy's experience that was printed in the Prophet certainly won't help the Ministry."

Kingsley sighed and continued; "But they committed an egregious crime and they will be punished to the full letter of the law. Their positions as Ministry workers or who their friends may be will not help them."

"That is not the way I run my shop and it is about time the people, both Ministry employees and non-Ministry workers, know that the age where you could bribe, bargain and weasel you way out of your crimes and their prescribed punishments is over! All law breakers will be given fair trial, given the chance to properly defend themselves and punished fairly in accordance to the severity of their transgression."

Harry smiled at his friend's impassioned speech and remembered why Kingsley had made it to Minister; the dark-skinned man was powerful, confident and fair, all the things you wanted in a leader. Harry was glad he was in the Minister's office and shuddered to think of how this situation would have played out if Fudge was still in charge.

Harry nodded and stood, making his way to the floo. Kingsley rose behind him, shirking Margret's suggestion of an armed guard, and separately they floo'd to St. Mungo's VIP entrance. Harry knew about the VIP entrance he'd just never used it before. But he would in the future; the small room was tucked away off the atrium close to the lifts that would take you to your destination.

Kingsley and Harry quickly made their way to the Welcome-Witch and inquired on where Draco Malfoy was taken? The star struck witch took a minute to collect herself before answering in a trembling nervous voice that Draco was on the fifth floor in the Janus Thickey Ward along with Healer Granger.

Harry wasn't happy about going back to the Thickey ward knowing Neville's parents were still there but it was the best place for Draco and Alice to get the help they needed in regards to getting their memories back.

The two men made their way quickly towards the lifts and Harry began to fidget until the door opened, the ward doors standing rather formidably right in front of them. Kingsley began to walk forward, Harry following him quickly with a deep breath they pushed open the doors and hoped for the best.

_**Well dear readers that is Chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it & I promise slash will come but I think it would be unrealistic for Draco to jump on Harry right after he found out he was essentially a sex slave for 6 months.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	3. Chapter 6

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Fallen Cherry Blossom_

_Notes: Hello Lovelies! Back to our Dragon this chapter! Madam Alice's full name is Alice Kelly. The plot is thickening and from here forward it will really start rolling forward. ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own Harry Potter but JKR does._

_Previously:_

_Kingsley and Harry quickly made their way to the Welcome-Witch and inquired on where Draco Malfoy was taken? The star struck witch took a minute to collect herself before answering in a trembling nervous voice that Draco was on the fifth floor in the Janus Thickey Ward along with Healer Granger._

_Harry wasn't happy about going back to the Thickey ward knowing Neville's parents were still there but it was the best place for Draco and Alice to get the help they needed in regards to getting their memories back._

_The two men made their way quickly towards the lifts and Harry began to fidget until the door opened, the ward doors standing rather formidably right in front of them. Kingsley began to walk forward, Harry following him quickly with a deep breath they pushed open the doors and hoped for the best._

_**~~~~~~~~~~**********Chapter 6*********~~~~~~~~~~**_

Draco landed a bit shakily on his feet in the St. Mungos' atrium, still holding tight to his mother's slender form. He had to smile at his mother while she fussed over him; "Mother I'm alright it is just the first time I have apparated, that I recall anyway, but the others at the house told me all about the wizarding world and apparating as well."

Narcissa nodded but still kept a watchful eye on Draco. He really couldn't blame her; he was having trouble stopping himself from hugging her and never letting go. His mother and Lord Potter made him feel safe; his mother wasn't shocking after all but Lord Potter was a bit of a surprise for the abused man.

Maybe it was his subconscious' way of trying to tell him that Lord Potter was a good person, who was trustworthy and wouldn't hurt him? Draco didn't know why he felt like that toward the Potter Lord but after these six months he trusted his feelings and instincts more than a person's words or actions.

Just another side effect from working at _The Fallen Cherry Blossom_; many men came in with sweet words and touches only for their behavior to do a quick about face, turning into borderline sadists as they abused his body without a care.

They had never gone far enough to trigger Draco's room's wards but on many a night Draco was left broken with tears of pain flowing from his eyes and blood leaking freely from his torn entrance.

Not to mention the bites and bruises that were laid on his sensitive skin, or the sore throats he received when his clients forced their rigid lengths deep into his mouth, fucking his throat ruthlessly while he fought to breath. Draco remembered the many mornings-after waking up with tweaked and sensitive muscles from being fucked in all types of positions.

Stopping these thoughts Draco turned his thoughts toward his more pressing concerns. Draco wasn't sure who he had been, but he knew who he was now, and he just hoped he could assimilate the two together in a way that worked. But he would get through this with his mother by his side and hopefully Lord Potter would be there to help as well.

He knew the information he would be remembering would not always be pleasant, but he needed to know who he was or has been was probably a better way to phrase it. The reasons why everything had happened six months ago. He didn't trust anyone at the moment besides himself, Alice, his mother and Lord Potter.

Snapping out of his thoughts with a jump when Healer Granger apparated in next to them with Madam Alice. Healer Granger asked them to follow her and she would take them to the Janus Thickey ward to be seen by the Mind Healer on staff there.

Draco knew what was going to happen; he was nervous and a bit scared. What if they couldn't remove the block from his mind? What if he had to learn everything about himself from others? Never remembering his childhood or friends; if he had them but judging by the information he had picked up that seemed unlikely. Draco got the notion from the article that he hadn't been a nice person in his school years.

Sighing, Draco decided he would worry about these things when and if the time came for him to. No use crying over milk that hasn't spilt yet. Entering the lifts Draco wrapped his hand in his mother's and Alice's, seeking comfort from the two older women.

Healer Granger smiled at him kindly, but Draco felt could see something else beneath the kindness, it looked like pity and that was something he did not want. Granger could be angry for what had been done to him but he would not be pitied!

Closing his eyes he leaned his head back to rest against the lift's walls, waiting for them to arrive at their destination. He was enjoying the comfortable silence inside the little compartment. Finally, a bing sounded and the lift doors slid open displaying two large doors with a sign stating; Janus Thickey Ward next to both doors.

Following once again behind Granger, Draco kept his head high and his hands clasped with the two women flanking him. Reaching a counter; Healer Granger began to speak to another Healer, making hand gestures as she spoke lowly.

Draco watched as the other Healer; an older woman with kind brown eyes, nodded and murmured her responses. Granger turned toward them when she was done speaking to the other Healer and gestured for them to once again follow her.

Draco was thankful that the ward was quiet and quite empty. He wasn't sure how he would deal with crowds right now. Seeing as for the last six months he hadn't had much contact with the outside world except for his fellow workers, Alice and clients. But clients were never sociable; it wasn't like they paid for Draco's conversation.

Taking a seat on the cot Granger had indicated Draco looked expectantly at her to explain what would happen now. Granger seemed to understand and began to explain what would take place in a few minutes.

"Draco, the Healer I was just speaking to is Healer James. She will be taking over your case and treatment. Healer James is the best Mind Healer we have on staff here and if anyone can help you it is her. Healer James will also work with Madam Alice to regain her lost memory.

Right now we are waiting on Harry to get here; while we wait Healer James is finishing up some paperwork. I will call for her when Harry arrives and we will get started. Now which one of you wants to go first?" Granger looked between Alice and Draco waiting for their answers.

Draco spoke first; "Alice can go first since her memory isn't as messed up as mine, so it will probably take less time. Besides she knows who did this to me. The quicker Alice's memory is recovered the quicker the bastards who did this to me can be punished."

Alice looked like she wanted to protest but a look from Draco stopped her and she nodded her head, smiling a small smile at Draco. Healer Granger nodded; "That seems like the best idea. So Draco is you will have a seat on the chair next to the bed so Madam Alice can lie on the bed."

Draco and Alice switched their positions as his mother conjured a comfy chintz chair for herself. Once everyone was situated they waited in thoughtful silence, Draco was feeling high strung with anticipation. Soon he would know the answers to the questions he had sought for six months, the day was finally here.

Draco turned when he heard the room door opening to show a tall dark-skinned man walk in with Lord Potter behind him. Draco and the others stood for introductions; Draco and Alice were introduced to the Minister of Magic and Draco felt shocked and a bit overwhelmed that the Minister himself was here to oversee the investigation.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Minister but may I ask why you're here? I mean the investigation into what happened to me can't be that important can it?" Draco watched as Minister Shacklebolt put his answer together.

In a deep voice the Minister finally answered Draco's question. "I'm here because we believe that there is a cause of corruption in the Auror Department. You may not know but you mother, Narcissa Malfoy, came into the Auror Dept. many times, the first one to report you missing and the subsequent visits were to inquire on their progress.

Each time your mother was given the run around until she became understandably upset and contacted Lord Potter to assist her in finding you. Lord Potter is a trusted friend of mine and brought the issue to my attention. I will be conducting this investigation along with Lord Potter and possibly a few more trusted associates to ensure nothing is swept under the rug or hidden.

I want the people responsible to be found, given a trial and sentenced to the full capabilities of our laws. I can only apologize to you and you mother for the lack of respect and obvious disregard the Auror Dept. has shown you both."

Draco tried to absorbed what was just said to him; was he really that horrible that even the Aurors didn't want to help his mother find him? No, he refused to believe that! If he was so horrible he wouldn't have been acquitted when he was tried, like the newspaper article had stated. These people who had done this to him were deplorable, spiteful people. They were the horrible ones not him in this.

"I don't know what to say Minister, but I will cooperate in any way I can to make sure these people can never do this again. I'm sure Alice will as well. She was just as much a victim as I was in this. Alice may not run a traditional business but she is an honest woman just trying to make an honest living." Draco finished talking and retook his seat, waiting for what was to come next.

Madam Alice spoke next; "As Draco said I want these pigs found and punished. I'll do what I can to make that happen." Minister Shacklebolt nodded gravely and inquired where the Mind Healer was.

Healer Granger stood and excused herself so she could inform Healer James they were ready to proceed forward. The room remained quiet until both Healers returned to the hospital room.

"I'm Healer James and I will be looking over both of you today." Healer James smiled kindly to Draco and Alice before turning to Lord Potter and the Minister. "Is there any special instructions you would like to give me before I proceed with their examinations?"

Minister Shacklebolt nodded before explaining that he wanted samples of any of the magical signatures Healer James sound in her examination of Ms. Alice Kelly and Mr. Draco Malfoy. Healer James nodded her head seriously and asked Healer Granger if she would be her witness while she conducted her exams of both patients and collected any samples found.

Granger agreed immediately that she would. Draco watched as Alice lay down on the soft cot, as Healer James stood to the side of Alice's body, her wand pointed at Alice's temple as several words were chanted lowly in Latin. A small blue thread emerged from Healer James' wand and connected into Alice's temple. When the spell connected both Alice's and James' eyes slipped shut.

Draco sat like that for 20 minutes watching the Healer work on Alice. Every now and again a frown would grace either woman's brow or Alice would cringe in what looked like discomfort. After 25 minutes Healer James began to chant again and a piece of parchment appeared on the bedside table.

Healer James began to chant again and after about a minute the chanting ceased as the Healer withdrew her wand, cancelling the spell and awakening Alice. Draco watched as many things crossed Alice's mind before anger took the forefront and she hissed.

"I remember everything from that night now! Do you have a phial for the memory?" Healer James nodded producing a clear crystal phial for Alice to use. Soon a silvery thread was pulled from Alice's mind and handed to the Minister.

Minister Shacklebolt looked at Alice, Healer James and Healer Granger seriously; "I will need each of you to swear that the information collected is uncorrupted and to your knowledge true and accurate. This way there will be no doubts when this case is presented in court about what we have seen and found."

Each woman took her turn, wand in hand as they made their oaths, bright white light surrounding them as their oaths were bound to them. Minister Shacklebolt nodded before pocketing the parchment produced from Healer James' wand and Alice's newly recovered memory.

"Ms. Kelly can you tell us what exactly happened that night six months ago when Draco came to you? I know I have the memory here but I would like to get your thoughts directly from you."

Alice nodded, retelling her newly returned memory. Draco watched as both Lord Potter and Healer Granger paled the more Alice spoke. By the end Granger and Potter looked nauseous, and Minister Shacklebolt looked like he wanted to murder something.

Draco needed clarification; who were Ronald Weasely and Seamus Finnegan? Why did they hate him so much to do this to him? Clearing his throat and bringing ever set of eyes in the room onto him. Draco looked into each in turn; his mother's eyes were filled with sadness and anger, Alice was showing much the same, Healer James looked sick and outraged.

Continuing his inspections, Draco turned his gaze to the last three occupants in the room; Healer Granger looked disgusted, sick and she still had that look of pity in her eyes. Minister Shacklebolt carried betrayal and anger in his coffee colored eyes. Draco moved to Lord Potter who happened to be looking straight at Draco at the time.

Draco felt his breath catch when he saw the rage, and betrayal in those burning green eyes but those shining eyes carried warmth and softness, as Lord Potter continued to stare into Draco's stormy grey eyes. Draco blushed at the intensity of Lord Potter's stare and broke off their impromptu staring contest.

Clearing his throat again, Draco spoke; "Who are Weasely and Finnegan? Do I know them? Do you know them?" Draco stared at his mother, Granger, the Minister and finally Lord Potter.

Minister Shacklebolt answered Draco's questions and Draco could hear the anger radiating in the man's deep voice. "Weasely and Finnegan are Aurors, one of the people who dealt with your mother when she came in to report you missing.

As of now they have both been suspended from duty for a month without pay for disregarding their vows and ignoring your mother's report and inquiries. I am disgusted at what they have done and once we have collected every bit of information we will move forward with filing charges and having them arrested."

Draco nodded to the Minister's words and turned to Lord Potter when he began to speak; "Draco you know Weasely and Finnegan from our years at Hogwarts together. Needless to say you didn't get along well with them at all but I never would have thought they would have done this. I'm sorry Draco for what they put you through."

Draco nodded and smiled at both the Minister and Lord Potter trying to show that he believed what they were saying and had faith in them to make it right. HIs mother came and sat gracefully on the arm of his chair and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Draco leaned into the comfort his mother was offering.

He may be presenting a calm and confident front on the outside, but on the inside he was in tears from the revelations and the pain they brought. But he wouldn't cry here not in front of these people. Later Draco would cry his eyes out; get it all out of his system. Maybe he would speak to his mother about some of how he was feeling and what happened to him.

Nothing to graphic or descriptive in regards to the clients he had dealt with. More about how he had felt during these last six months. Draco knew that he needed to speak to someone and he trusted his mother to listen to and support him.

Healer Granger spoke, breaking through the strained silence in the room; "Alice you said you sent an owl to a box in Hogsmeade every month, right?" Alice nodded as everyone looked at Granger to see where she was going with this. "Well couldn't we send another package with money in it with tracking charms on it? Maybe stakeout the box to see who comes to pick up the money?"

Minister Shacklebolt nodded; "We can arrange that. Ms. Kelly please write down the post box for me so I can set this up and assign people to observe the location." Alice took the offered quill and slip of parchment conjured by Healer James and scribbled out the information.

Minister Shacklebolt slipped the parchment into his pocket before turning to Healer James. "How long do you think it will take until Mr. Malfoy has his memories back?" Healer James smiled before speaking; "I can't tell you Minister; I haven't had the chance to examine him for myself but from what Healer Granger has explained to me it will be a few days.

If the block is strong and complex, which I have been led to believe it is, I will have to remove it bit by bit. If I do it all at once Mr. Malfoy may become overwhelmed with information and his brain may shut down from the strain of processing 18 years of memories and information." All the people in the room without a medical background nodded in understanding.

It was at this point that Draco remembered something, "Alice, could you give me my wand?" Alice smiled as reach into her pocket, and pulled out Draco's wand. His mother murmured softly next to him that it was made of Hawthorne wood with a Unicorn hair core.

Draco stood and took his wand reverently, relishing the feeling of warmth that spread through his body when he touched his wand again. He may not remember buying his wand but his wand seemed to remember him. A blinding smile spread across his face, happiness spreading through his body as contentment radiated through his magical core.

Draco felt truly at peace for the first time in six months; he had his mother with him, his wand back and his memories would be returned to him albeit slowly. Tucking his wand into his robes, Draco turned to Healer James before he made his way to the now unoccupied cot to lay down.

Healer James understood the silent request and walked to Draco's side; placing her wand at Draco's smooth temple, as a murmured flow of Latin began to flow from the Healer's lips.

Draco let himself relax, and allow the Healer do her work, feeling her spell connect to his mind. The sensation was almost like someone was teasing his brain and in his mind's eye he could almost see the spell working. He didn't know how long he sat there but suddenly he felt as if a light weight was lifted from his mind, as images from his early childhood flooded his mind.

Draco knew he was frowning in concentration, as he tried to absorb everything he was seeing and feeling; he watched almost detachedly as more memories flowed in front of his mind's eye until finally they stopped.

When he felt the spell cease Draco had a tsunami of feelings and thoughts coursing through his body and mind. Breathing deeply, eyes still closed Draco focused his attention on ordering his newly acquired thoughts.

It appeared from what he had witnessed, and felt so far was that his mother was his only true parent and supporter. His Father, Lucius he learned the man's name was, seemed to look at him as an obligation, as his heir but not as a son to love and take happiness in.

This made him a bit sad, to think his father had never wanted him. It seemed Lucius had wanted an heir and everything else that came with a child wasn't his problem, aside from training him to be the perfect Malfoy. Who treated their small child like that?!

Draco imagined that as a young child actually living through these events he would have felt unwanted and confused as to why his father ignored him. Seeing these memories as an adult with an open mind Draco realized his father was a cold bastard who cared more about power and money than his own wife and child.

At that moment Draco decided to view all his recovered memories in an impartial manner. It was easier to understand and interpret what happened to him in his childhood now that he was an objective adult watching and living it again in his mind.

Draco would treat this as a new beginning; taking the old person he was, and merging it with the new person he had become six months ago. Draco knew what had happened to him was terrible but maybe there was a silver lining to this massive storm cloud.

He was being given the chance to change himself for the better. To become the person he would have been had his father and every other outside influence not interfered with his growth as a human being and wizard.

Draco knew from his memories that his father was not a good man, and he practiced Dark Magic. It wasn't the Dark Magic Draco had a problem with; it was the fact that his father seemed to enjoy the thought of hurting other people while using it.

Draco didn't think he could hurt anyone, as the person he was now, without a damn good reason. Not after what he had been through. Yes, seeing his memories may change who he was right now a bit, but he didn't want to turn out like his father; cold, cruel and horrible. Draco wondered what else he would see in regards to his father's treatment and training? That thought was useless and Draco would remember who and what he had become soon enough.

Draco sighed internally, pulling his mind out of the past and the many questions it brought him. But he knew what he wanted to do when he saw his new memories from now on. Draco would stick with his decision to watch his memories objectively and make his conclusions based on logic, not emotion and his father's beliefs of pure-blood supremacy. Decision made he opened his grey eyes.

Turning his head; Draco came face to face with his nervous and worried mother. Draco had felt love for this woman before his memory was returned, but it was only because he had been told she was his mother. Now overwhelming pure love flooded him, smiling he sat up and put his arms around his mother.

His mother held him just as tightly; murmuring words of love and thanks that her son was back. Draco just snuggled into her neck, inhaling her once again familiar sweet scent and thanking God that he had her here with him. That she loved him so much now and when he was child.

Finally Draco pulled away, wiping his misty eyes and turned to Healer Jones with a smile; "It worked well. I remember up until my fifth birthday. Do you need to check anything else?" Healer Jones answered in the negative and told him she would visit him tomorrow at Malfoy Manor to remove another part of the block.

Draco nodded before turning to Minister Shacklebolt. "Did you get another magical signature from the memory block on me? And how do you get and identify a magical signature?" Draco was very curious about both of the questions and waited patiently for the Minister to answer but it was Healer James who spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy every magical being has a magical core that emits a certain aura, feeling and a pulse if you will. The spell used to record a magical signature takes the pulse emitted from your cast spell work or straight from your magical core and puts it onto paper in the form of waves and spikes."

"No, two magical being have the same signature, our signatures are as unique as snowflakes. However, families can have similar signatures which are helpful on identifying lawbreakers or identifying unknown people."

"For example if you had been brought in hurt or in a coma, and we did not know who you were we could take a reading of your magical core. Running your signature through the ones on file, we can identify your family from a magical signature that was recorded under you mother or any other family members who are in the Ministry databank."

"Signatures are registered for many different reasons; criminal procedures are just one example of why we would find a registered magical signature in our files. Does that answer your question?"

"It does. Will these signatures be compared to Auror Weasely and Finnegan? If they match, which I have little doubt they will, I want them arrested and charged immediately. The harshest punishment would be too good for them." Draco pinned the Minister with his fiery grey eyes, conveying his seriousness.

"If they match, I assure you Mr. Malfoy that Weasely and Finnegan will be arrested, charged and given a trial as soon as possible. But I would like to send the money with the trackers on it; if we can catch them with the marked money it would be another strike against them."

Draco thought on the Minister Shacklebolt's words and found himself seeing the merit behind them. In the end he gave his agreement to the Minister's wishes to send the marked money. Feeling tired Draco stood and asked if he was free to go home?

Lord Potter asked if it would be okay of he dropped by later in the evening to speak to his mother and him. Draco agreed happily, looking quite forward to talking to the Potter Lord again. Maybe he could give him a clue as to what he would be seeing in his later memories when he was at Hogwarts.

Truth be told Draco was a bit nervous and afraid of what he was going to see when his memory was unblocked further and his later memories were able to be accessed again. From what he had seen so far the outlook was not promising for him but the past was the past and he would deal with it when it arose.

What mattered was he would remember who he had been, and if that person wasn't who he wanted to be anymore he would work hard to become a person he, and his family could be proud of.

Feeling better than he had in a long time Draco let his mother take his hand and lead him out of the room after speaking their thanks and goodbyes. The Minister said he would be in contact within the next few days with more details and also swore all of them in the room to secrecy, the Minister it seemed was not taking any chances that this would get out beforethey were ready to proceed forward.

Both Healers wished him well and they would see him tomorrow so they could continue removing the block. Alice hugged him tight and wished him well. Draco hugged the woman back and also expressed his wished for her to stay well. Lord Potter bid them goodbye and told them he would be dropping by around 7 to talk to them.

Draco was looking forward to going back home, taking a hot bath and having a small nap in his own bed. When they reached the atrium Draco let his mother hug him to her, as the still strange squeezing feeling of apparition gripped their bodies.

_**I hope you enjoyed chapter 6!**_

_**Next chapter we will be with Harry and possibly Draco and/or Narcissa. Stay tuned!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	4. Chapter 7-12

**_Gomen ne; I f'd up the chapter numbering. It's fixed now so enjoy all! I also edited it a bit more but nothing plot wise has changed._**

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Fallen Cherry Blossom_

_Notes: Thanks to all that reviewed, fav'd and followed! Enjoy Dearies!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own Harry Potter but JKR does._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~*********Chapter 7********~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Harry watched as Draco and Narcissa left the hospital room before he turned back to Alice. "Alice, I need you to take me through that night one more time in as much detail as you can." Alice nodded, knowing Lord Potter had waited for Draco to leave so he wouldn't become even more upset when Alice explained what happened that night again.

Alice sat back down in the chintz armchair Narcissa had conjured earlier. "Alright, it was about 10:30 when two men, who identified themselves as Aurors Ron Weasely and Seamus Finnegan came into my establishment. One of the reasons I took them and the forged papers they gave me seriously was because they were in official red Auror robes.

I must admit I was surprised when they explained why Draco was there; it had been many years since someone was ordered via the courts to repay a debt by any means available to them. While many people get into the sex trade to pay back debts it is generally by their choice not court orders.

I feel terrible that I didn't press them harder but Weasely and Finnegan seemed to be in a rush. I only realize now why they seemed to want to get out of my business as quickly as possible. Couldn't let anyone see them, or by chance someone recognized them, could they?

I looked the papers over and they looked legitimate, down to the seal on the bottom for the Judge who made the ruling. When I agreed to take Draco in as one of my workers they explained that his name was Draco Lucien.

Weasely went on to explain that Draco was eighteen years old, had no family and during the war his family had committed a rather large wrong against his family. I never asked as I figured that Weasely wouldn't explain it to me anyway.

Weasely went on further and detailed that he had brought charges against the Lucien family for the repayment of their debt. Apparently Weasely decided that Draco would repay his debt faster as a sex worker since he had no formal education or notable skills.

Weasely detailed the method that I was supposed to send the payment in by; a postal owl with several charms placed on it to deter theft was to be sent to a post box in Hogsmeade at the beginning of each month. The sum of the required payment was 30 galleons a month. I asked how long this would go on but Weasely said it would take a year to pay off Draco's debt to him and his family.

Now that I think back on it both of them seemed a bit smug about what they were doing to Draco. Needless to say I didn't get much time to think on it as I was obliviated right before they left Draco with me.

I remember coming back to myself in my office and seeing Draco lying there still knocked out. I moved him to an open room and sat with him until he woke on his own about an hour later. He was noticeably upset and confused on how he came to be where he was.

I remembered only what I told Lord Potter when we spoke at the _Fallen Cherry Blossom._ It seems when they obliviated me they left the essential information like Draco's false name, age, where to send the money every month, and general details of why he was in my house. So you can imagine my explanations were rather lacking when Draco began to asking questions about himself and how he got there. All I could tell him was that he was there to work off his debt by being an employee in my house."

Harry watched as tears filled Alice's eyes, as she let herself remember that night again. In a slightly choked voice Alice pushed forward; "I had to tell a scared eighteen year old who remembered nothing about himself that he had to sell his body to pay back his alleged debt.

You have no idea how much I hate myself right now! If only I knew it was all a lie then, I never would have let Draco do the things he has had to do. Draco never said anything to me, I don't think he knew for sure, but I believe he was virginal when he came to work for me.

God, the things that were done to him and he didn't deserve any of it! I may run a business that many would turn their noses up at, but I always try to operate honestly and safely. Alice took the tissue handed to her by the still present Healer James and wiped her eyes and nose daintily.

"Finnegan just stood there most of time and let Weasely talk. But that is as much as I can recall at the moment I'm sure the memory will be clearer and more precise than my explanation. I'm sorry I don't have more to tell you." Harry listened to it all, the cold fury burning in his gut once again.

How could Ron and Seamus do this? Yes, they hated Draco Malfoy, but this was simply too much! As far as Harry was concerned they were no longer his friends, as the two men he had once called friends would never have done this to another person.

Harry didn't know this Ron or Seamus; these men Alice were describing to him were cruel and sadistic, and Harry didn't want to be in the same room with people like them let alone friends with them.

Merlin! Harry was sick when he remembered Alice explaining how she believed Draco was untouched when he came to her. He couldn't imagine how horrible it must have been for Draco; night after night of being taken by men he didn't know or care for.

That was the part that upset Harry the most; that Draco had precious little that was still left pure and innocent about himself, and that had been ripped away from him by the cruelty of Ronald Weasely and Seamus Finnegan. Harry had to stop himself from running out of the hospital, finding the both of them and cursing them until only a mass of flesh remained behind.

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and saw the anger boiling in her eyes as well. It was indeed safe to say that neither one of them would have anything to do with Ronald Weasely or Seamus Finnegan again. Unless it revolved around the investigation or trial against them.

A gasp from Alice made Harry break out of his murderous thoughts and focus back on the Madam. "Draco left the money he made back at the _Fallen Cherry Blossom_, plus I know I had no right to keep any money that he earned while working with me.

When you see him later Lord Potter please tell Draco I'll send as much as I can until every galleon, sickle and knut Draco ever made while working for me is paid to him. Also, will you go after the money I sent to those two pigs back to Draco?" Alice looked between Harry and Kingsley waiting for an answer.

"I'll let Draco know that you will send him the money he earned as well as the profit you made while he was working for you. If he has a problem with that I will let you know as soon as I can Alice." Harry smiled slightly at the flustered Madam. Kingsley took the next part of Alice's question.

"As for the monies sent to Weasely and Finnegan; as soon as they are found guilty, the Ministry will seize their vaults, property and any titles in their names in order to repay Mr. Malfoy. A sum will be decided and ordered to be repaid by the Wizengamot when Weasely's and Finnegan's sentences are read.

But I can assure you in this case the monetary judgment will be quite large, as will be the time sentenced to Azkaban. Both men deserve whatever judgment they receive and I for one will not plead for leniency on their behalves, and I'm sure Lord Potter nor Healer Granger will either." Harry noticed Alice looked pleased with both his and Kingsley's answers.

"Well if it looks like I have what I need to get this investigation going. If you need me floo call or send an owl." With that Kingsley shook everyone's hands and made his way out of the room.

Hermione hugged Harry tightly before leaving with Healer James; Hermione probably wanted to speak to Healer James about what she had found in regards to Draco's memory block. Finally Harry shook Alice's hand, telling her he would be in contact with her tomorrow sometime in regards to the money Draco had made and her repayment of the money she owed him.

Alice made her way out of the room, leaving Harry to his still simmering thoughts. He couldn't help the snort that came from his nose; did Ron and Seamus really think they could get away with it? That Narcissa wouldn't notice her son was missing and not report it? They really were stupid if they thought they could ignore Narcissa Malfoy for long.

Harry knew the woman could come off as cold, but he knew when it came to Draco Narcissa would claw your eyes out before she let you hurt her child. She was even more protective of Draco after the war and her son's trial ended. Harry had seen Narcissa's love for Draco in her eyes when he had spoken on both their behalves at their Wizengamot trials.

Harry figured Narcissa's protectiveness was due to the fact that she felt guilty for everything Draco had been put through at the hands of his father, and then by Voldemort. Couple in her feelings of shame and helplessness at not being able to stop any of it, and you had one viciously protective mother.

That Narcissa was one of the craftiest and formidable women Harry knew didn't help either. Ron and Seamus had really fucked up royally when they took Draco and then snubbed Narcissa; for that they would pay dearly. Come what may Harry would stand by the Malfoys, and do everything in his considerable power to make sure his two former friends were punished to the maximum.

When Harry was done with them he didn't want either bastard to have anything left to them. The two criminals would be thrown into Azkaban with nothing to their names and disgrace brought to their families.

Harry did feel a bit bad for the Weasely and Finnegan families, but Ron and Seamus had brought this on themselves when they did what they did to Draco. Harry had no remorse for them whatsoever and if the Weasely clan wanted to get angry with him for assisting the Malfoys, well they could all kiss his arse.

Bill, Fleur, Charlie and George would stand by Harry in this. He knew they had no love for Draco Malfoy, but even they wouldn't wish or condone what was done to him on anyone.

Molly and Ginny would probably think Malfoy deserved it, Merlin help them if they ever said that in front of Harry. He wouldn't be able restrain himself, and would really hate to curse his kind of surrogate mother and her daughter to hell.

Arthur was an unknown; he could go either way in this but Harry believed he would side with Harry. Arthur was loyal to his family but not blindly so, or at least Harry hoped.

He sighed it didn't matter either way Harry had made his choice in this situation, and he wouldn't back out or down until justice was done on Draco's behalf. Glancing at the clock Harry saw it was already 2 pm; he was surprised that so much time had gone by.

Realizing he was bloody starving Harry decided to go back to Number 12 to have a late lunch. He needed to collect his thoughts in regards to the new information he had gained and the revelation he had made today.

This revelation was the slight attraction he felt to this new Draco Malfoy. Yes, Harry always found Draco attractive but he was always so haughty and downright mean towards Harry while they were in school, making him rather unappealing to the Gryffindor.

However after Draco's trial when Harry would run into him, and they would chat cordially he would catch glimpses of the Draco behind the ice prince facade. Harry was quite fond of that hidden Draco and it seemed that when he had his memory stolen from him Draco was free to act like he normally would.

Harry cursed himself as he stepped off the lift and into the atrium, completely ignoring the admiring stares from the people milling in the atrium, how could he be thinking of Draco like that?! For Morgana's sake! Draco had just been through hell for six months and Harry wanted to date him!

Harry shook his head, for right now he would help Draco heal and overcome his painful memories. Between Narcissa and himself, he believed that one day Draco could be okay again.

And maybe then Harry could broach the subject of Draco and him getting together. Resigning himself to this course of action Harry made it to the apparition point and with a crack he was gone.

_**Ah! Two Chapters in one night! Coffee you are a demon but one I adore. Hope you enjoyed it lovelies!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Fallen Cherry Blossom_

_Notes: Hello Lovelies! We are back to our dear Draco's POV. Poor guy will finally have his meltdown...well somewhat of a meltdown; I suck at writing angst. Thanks to all that reviewed, fav'd and followed! Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own Harry Potter but JKR does._

_Previously:_

_Harry cursed himself as he stepped off the lift and into the atrium, completely ignoring the admiring stares from the people milling in the atrium, how could he be thinking of Draco like that?! For Morgana's sake! Draco had just been through hell for six months and Harry wanted to date him!_

_Harry shook his head, for right now he would help Draco heal and overcome his painful memories. Between Narcissa and himself, he believed that one day Draco could be okay again._

_And maybe then Harry could broach the subject of Draco and him getting together. Resigning himself to this course of action Harry made it to the apparition point and with a crack he was gone._

_**~~~~~~~~*********Chapter 8********~~~~~~~~~**_

When Draco and Narcissa arrived in the spacious receiving room at Malfoy Manor, Draco looked around in awe. He knew from his regained memories that this was his home, but knowing of its grandeur and then seeing it are two different things.

For the last six months his life had consisted of a room and the attached house, not that the _Fallen Cherry Blossom _was small it just wasn't on the scale of refinement that the Manor was.

Draco smiled; he was home, and here he could heal and begin his life again. Turning to his mother he gave her a hug before requesting to go to his room for a bath and a lie down. HIs mother called for a house elf, who Draco remembered as being named Dippy.

The happy elf brought Draco through the now familiar corridors of the Manor, up the grand stairs and stopped at dark wood double doors. Draco thanked the little elf, opening the doors while taking in his revealed room.

It had changed since his childhood, obviously, but he liked what he had done to the room in terms of decorating. The bedroom was painted a warm beige with white base boards and ornate crown moldings. The floor was an dark almost black wood, covered in well placed thick emerald rugs. The furniture was a gorgeous dark wood not as dark as the floors but a pretty cherry. It looked inviting and warm, the light from the large window lighting up the room.

But what Draco was happiest to see was the massive, soft looking bed against the wall opposite the fireplace. It was covered in emerald blankets; plump white, brown and black pillows overwhelmed the top of the bed. He couldn't wait to slide under the covers and rest after his bath.

Making his way toward one of the three doors in the room, he opened the door and saw it was in fact his bathroom. The room was as large as his former room at the brothel! The beautiful beige stone floor and walls coupled with the dark wood cabinetry was exquisite.

Draco made his way into the room, stripping off his robes as he went. He stopped in front of the large pewter framed mirror and examined himself. His body was pristine; never would you have known what Draco had endured for these past six months.

It was like the only place the evidence of those experiences remained was his mind. Even if only a few people knew what had happened to him, Draco would. Could he ever look at himself, and not remember the many nights he had stood in front of a mirror much like he was now, surveying the patterns of bruises, hickies and bites from his clients?

In other's eyes his body was unsullied, perfect in its stature, but to him it was sullied, tainted by what he had done however much he didn't want it, or enjoy it. The fact remained he was used. Many men would look at his body with lust and want but would they still want him after they knew what he had done for these past six months?

Draco didn't know and it scared him. It wasn't the thought of being with a man again. No, he knew there were good men out there, and maybe when he was ready he would give one of them a chance. It was the thought that a decent man like the Potter Lord would look at him in disgust when they heard his story.

That he had been a whore for six months, and countless men had enjoyed his body much as his new lover would. That nothing remained untouched or untainted on Draco's lithe body. It hurt him when he thought of someone he cared for turning away from him over something he had no control over, that he had done what he had to do to survive.

Draco felt the tears build again; he let them rush forward and fall down his alabaster cheeks. He let himself slide to the floor and hugged his knees as he let all the sadness, pain, humiliation and anger from the past six months flow over him. Draco needed to do this, to let it all out. After a while he calmed down and allowed himself to think about his situation and what to do now.

Draco accepted that he had done nothing to cause, or provoke what had happened to him. That he had done nothing to be ashamed of by submitting and allowing men to use him, Draco had done what he had to do to survive. But one thought barreled through the depressing thoughts; he had done nothing wrong, nothing was wrong with him.

That thought stuck with him, invaded every corner of his fractured mind and filled him with warmth. Draco was a victim in this; he was the victim of the cruelty of two men's hate. Why should he feel dirty and sullied when he had done nothing to ask for the treatment he had been on the receiving end of for the last six months?

Draco shouldn't and in the future when he allowed himself to take a lover, or companion, and his chosen couldn't accept his past, then that was their problem. Yes, it would hurt Draco, but he would not feel ashamed of what had happened to him, or accept someone who looked at him as less for it.

He was Draco Lucius Malfoy, a proud, intelligent and attractive pure-blood heir; no one had the right to judge him for the life he had led up until today. He would like to see those two arseholes, Weasely and Finnegan, survive what he had and come out with their body and sanity intact!

Those two bastards wouldn't have survived a week where Draco had been left; that fact Draco knew for sure. He was stronger than those two could ever be; pride filled him at that moment. He had lost so much, suffered as no one should but he made it out with emotional scars and unpleasant memories, but with no permanent or irreparable damage.

It would take a while to come to terms with what he had experienced, but he would not let it rule him. He would get better, stronger and rejoin his life in an honorable way. Working to make his life, his family's life better.

Once, he had regained his memories and assimilated them into his new personality Draco would begin rebuilding his life from the ground up. To hell with his Father and his pure-blood supremacy!

Had being a pure-blood stopped Weasely and Finnegan from kidnapping him and selling him into slavery? Had being a pure-blood stopped the men who had paid to fuck him? No, it had not! Draco would be proud of his family and his status, but that did not make him better than anyone else.

He would ascend into the higher echelons of their society on his own merit; not relying of his name or wealth. He knew that whatever he learned about himself these beliefs would not change.

Draco knew better now; he a pure-blood heir had lived and sold himself right alongside muggleborns and half-bloods. The customers paid more for their good looks or for a beautiful body but not a Knut more for their blood status. It was a hard won revelation but no less poignant.

He wondered if he would even like his past self. Would he be disgusted by the thing he had done, things his father made him do? Draco was beginning to think that was the case, but he resolved, once again, to watch it all with the detached view of one watching a play.

You feel for the characters in the story but have no emotional attachment to them at the end of the show. That was what Draco would do; he was no longer the same person he used to be, so the things his older self-had been through would be new to him, almost like watching someone else who just looked remarkably like him go through their life.

Draco would feel for his past self, as he watched the unlocked memories, but he knew they could not be changed; it was the production of his life up until six months ago. To move forward he needed the knowledge he had amassed before his memory was taken; things learned in school or valuable information regarding his social position and what was expected of him as the Lord of the Noble House of Malfoy.

Feeling better about his situation Draco peeled himself off the floor and made his way toward the large bath. Filling it with hot water and scented soap Draco slid in and relished the way his muscles relaxed as his mind shut down.

Draco didn't know how long he laid there but it must have been awhile since he looked like a raisin. Draco stood and stepped out of the tub, plucking up a large fluffy bath towel to dry himself with.

Once dried Draco made his way, completely nude, to his heavenly looking bed and slid under the soft blanket. Gods! This bed was amazing! Draco felt his body just sink into the soft sheets and mattress, completely enveloped in softness.

Sighing again, he shifted to get into a more comfortable position so he could rest his overtaxed mind. Draco hadn't felt this relaxed or safe in six months, and until this moment he hadn't realized how much living at the brothel had taken a toll on him.

Relaxing further he let his mind and body shutdown completely, safe in the knowledge that his mother was here, and he was in his home, where no one could hurt him or take him away. Draco drifted into a deep sleep with a smile on his pink lips.

_**Tada! Hope you enjoyed chapter 7!**_

_**This particular story is very plot heavy sorry about the lack of slash between our two guys but I'm working toward it. Patience Please! : )**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Fallen Cherry Blossom_

_Notes: Thanks to all that reviewed, fav'd and followed! Back to Harry & Narcissa's POV & more plot ahead! Enjoy Dearies!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own Harry Potter but JKR does._

_Previously:_

_Once dried Draco made his way, completely nude, to his heavenly looking bed and slid under the soft blanket. Gods! This bed was amazing! Draco felt his body just sink into the soft sheets and mattress, completely enveloped in softness._

_Sighing again, he shifted to get into a more comfortable position so he could rest his overtaxed mind. Draco hadn't felt this relaxed or safe in six months, and until this moment he hadn't realized how much living at the brothel had taken a toll on him._

_Relaxing further he let his mind and body shutdown completely, safe in the knowledge that his mother was here, and he was in his home, where no one could hurt him or take him away. Draco drifted into a deep sleep with a smile on his pink lips._

_**~~~~~~~~*********Chapter 9*******~~~~~~~~**_

Harry arrived in the kitchen of Number 12 after apparating from St. Mungos, and before he even had a chance to call for Kreacher the floo went off signaling he had a call. Turning to the hearth Harry looked upon the smiling face of Molly Weasely.

A surge of anger rose in Harry when he saw the Weasely matriarch when the thoughts of Draco flew into his mind. Crushing his anger down Harry smiled kindly; "What can I do for you Molly? I was just about to have lunch?"

The older woman sighed in exasperation before speaking in a slightly scolding manner that Harry found grating. "Yes Harry dear you were supposed to come for lunch over half hour ago. Don't worry just come one through. We all waited for you to arrive."

Harry wanted to get out of going to the Burrow, he knew he'd see that bastard Ron there, but couldn't think of a plausible excuse. He had just stated he was hungry hadn't he, and to Molly's knowledge everything was fine between him and the rest of the Weasely family.

Harry agreed and waited until Molly disconnected the call before stepping into the hearth, he threw the powder, and called for his destination; "The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole."

Harry was swept away, and into the Burrow's kitchen in a swirl of green flames. Harry stepped out, brushed the soot from his robes and greeted the assembled Weasley family warmly.

He really had to stop himself from hexing Ron's private bits off in his sudden rage when the berk had the audacity to act like nothing was wrong. Harry knew Ron had been suspended from work, but by the looks of it Ron hadn't mentioned it to the rest of his family.

Harry had to ask; "Ron I'm surprised you're here. Shouldn't you be at work?" Ron looked uncomfortable before he quickly smiled and spoke; "No, took a month vacation. Needed the break since Seamus and I have been so busy."

Harry almost snarled; busy indeed! Yes busy kidnapping, and forcing people into the sex trade. Of course you needed a break after you forced an innocent man to be raped countless times, and stole his memory from him.

Breathing deeply Harry calmed himself down before he said something to compromise the ongoing investigation into Draco's abduction. When Molly called for them all to sit and begin eating Harry did so gratefully, placing himself as far away from Ron as possible.

Harry sat between George and Bill, the conversation between them was quite pleasant. They spoke about Bill's work as Head Curse Breaker and George's inventions for Weasely Wizard Wheezes.

Harry was pleased they were both happy, they seemed to be moving on from the war, and the many scars, both physical and mental, it had left behind. When the meal was done Harry was full, and relaxed until Ron asked to speak with him privately.

Standing reluctantly Harry followed Ron to the sitting room; "What's going on Ron?" Harry waited patiently, he had an inkling about what Ron wanted to ask, but he would not make it easy on him in the least.

The bastard could swing for all Harry cared. It was amazing how all the years of friendship could be undone by what Ron had done to Draco. Harry wasn't too fussed, and that was incredibly indicative of how much Ron and his friendship had degraded.

"I wanted to know if you had a clue as to why I was suspended. My boss just said it was dereliction of duty but didn't explain more." Harry nodded, looking like he was quite perturbed by Ron's words while inside he was cackling; Ron had no clue that his plot had been uncovered and Draco was safe at Malfoy Manor.

"No Ron, I haven't heard anything in regards to your suspension. Have you done anything wrong that would call your sworn oath of office as an Auror into question?" Harry knew Ron would deny any wrongdoing, he always did.

"No I've been doing my job and helping those who deserve it." Ron's reply was like a slap to Harry's face. It was with great restraint that Harry spoke again without his face vibrating with rage and disgust. "Well then I'm sure it is a simple misunderstanding, and your boss will clear it up shortly with you." Indeed it would become very clear when Ron was thrown into Azkaban.

Harry left the room quickly before Ron could reply, the Potter Lord was already restraining himself to the limit of his patience, but he knew soon Ron's attitude would be too much, and he would snap; cursing the youngest Weasely son into oblivion.

Returning to the still bustling kitchen table Harry sat to discuss business with George, seeing as he was still a third owner of the successful joke shop. Harry found himself calming down while George and he spoke. George always knew how to cheer him up.

Glancing at the clock he saw it was approaching 6:45! Had he really been here for over four hours?! Apparently so; Harry stood and said his goodbyes to the Weasleys.

Stepping into the floo Harry went through the motions and spoke, "Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire" along with the password since the Weasely's floo wasn't authorized at Malfoy Manor, "La famille est tout".

The password was French, and translated to 'Family is Everything'. Harry quite liked the password, it was how he felt about family. When he had one of his own he would do everything he could to protect them, and teach them to be good people.

Harry emerged from the floo in Malfoy Manor when the emerald flames died out; a little house elf was there to guide him to where the Malfoys were sitting. On the walk over Harry began to think hard about some things; was he really willing to cut ties with the Weaselys.

They had been his surrogate family since he was twelve years old. Could he walk away from that when it became public knowledge that Ron and Seamus had hurt Draco, and the Weaselys found out that Harry was firmly supporting Draco and Narcissa?

His answer was given to him when he walked into the beautiful sitting room; when Draco stood, and smiled the most gorgeous smile Harry had ever seen. The answer was simple; Yes, Harry could give up the Weasely family as long as he got to see Draco smile at him like that. He would move hell, earth and heaven so the blonde man could always smile that breathtaking smile.

Merlin Harry was screwed! Only he would fall in love with a man who was incapable of loving him at the moment. But Harry was never one to quit, and he stood by his earlier promise; he would support Draco and Narcissa in any way he could and maybe after a while Draco would be his to hold, love and make a life with.

POV CHANGE!

Narcissa Malfoy was neither blind nor stupid, but she wasn't sure she was seeing what she thought she was between her son and Harry Potter. However, when she saw the way Draco was smiling at Harry and the soft look Harry was giving her little dragon in return she knew there was a growing attraction between the two young men.

Narcissa was pleased with this development; Harry was a good, honorable man, and would support and cherish her baby. Her only concern was that Draco had just been through such a horrible ordeal.

Would her son be able to be with another man in the future, or would his past experiences from the last six months hinder him from finding a mate to settle down with? Narcissa sighed inaudibly, only time would tell if Harry and Draco would become something more than tentative friends.

Make no mistake in the unlikely event that Harry tried to push Draco into something he wasn't ready for she would castrate the defeater of Voldemort in a heartbeat. Her course set to keep an eye on Draco and Harry in the future Narcissa stood to welcome the young Potter Lord.

"Harry you're here. I trust your day has been well since we last saw you." Narcissa placed a kiss to Harry's cheek causing the younger man to blush adorably. Yes, she did love watching Harry when he became ruffled; he reminded her of a confused puppy.

Harry muttered his greeting to her before turning to Draco, who was radiating happiness now that Harry was here. Once the greetings were exchanged they all took their seats; Narcissa in the wingback chair facing the sofa that Harry and Draco were sitting on.

She watched amusedly as Draco began to grill Harry about Hogwarts, the kind of person he was, what he had done to Harry that made him not want to be his friend. Harry looked like he was trying to keep up with Draco's rapid fire questioning, but eventually he raised a hand to stop Draco's verbal onslaught.

"Draco slow down, I'm not going anywhere. I'll answer the questions you have asked me so far." Draco nodded looking a bit abashed that he had essentially verbally tackled Harry in his zeal for answers.

"Hogwarts was the best; it was my home while I went to school there. Maybe now that you're home the Headmistress will allow us to visit, and look around when you have your memories back. The school was in a great castle on the edge of a cliff, it was amazing that it never fell off but magic can do many amazing things.

Draco I want you to know that you weren't the greatest person; when I first met you. You came across as haughty and spoiled. But when I reconnected with you after the war I saw that what you presented to the world wasn't you; it was a mask created so you could survive in the life you were forced into by your father, and his unreasonable expectations.

I came to like that Draco Malfoy; you are quite like him at the moment though. I think your personality now was what it has always has been but you were just too afraid to let anyone see it.

Now as to why I didn't want to be your friend; it goes back to your mask. You insulted Ron, who at the time was my first magical friend. I took great exception with that and refused to be friends with someone who was a bully or mean to someone just because they didn't have any money."

Narcissa watched Draco wilt in shame at what Harry told him. She was about to stand, and make her way over to offer her support to Draco; Harry, however, moved faster, taking Draco's smaller hand in his. "Draco like I told you before I realized later when I was older that that boy on the train wasn't really you. It took me awhile to see it but I did.

I want you to know that I consider you a friend and I care for you a great deal. Do you believe me Draco?" Narcissa felt her heart warm when Draco tentatively raised his wet grey eyes to meet Harry's concerned emeralds, and smiled a small smile.

She knew Harry was just what Draco needed to get him through this; Harry would see them both through this ordeal; from the investigation, the coming trial and the sentencing.

With Harry and her looking after Draco she didn't need to worry about his wellbeing because she knew they would get through this together. Narcissa finally had her baby back with her, and a very good friend and powerful ally in Lord Harry James Potter-Black.

The rest of the night was spent pleasantly retelling stories to Draco about his childhood, his time at Hogwarts and answering any other questions Draco had. It warmed her heart to hear the sounds laughter and joy in the Manor again, for too long the halls had been still, quiet and cold.

Narcissa went to bed that night after Harry had taken his leave, and Draco retired to his suite, feeling like everything was finally coming back together after so long, it was a feeling she hadn't felt since the Dark Lord's return.

_**This was a chapter I felt was needed to set the stage for the coming showdown between Harry and some of the Weasely family. **_

_**Also Narcissa's POV was called for as well. Setting the stage for the coming relationship between our Dragon and Harry.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Fallen Cherry Blossom_

_Notes: Still in Harry's POV. More plot to come for you so enjoy but I promise slash will come in time. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own Harry Potter but JKR does._

_Previously:_

_With Harry and her looking after Draco she didn't need to worry about his wellbeing because she knew they would get through this together. Narcissa finally had her baby back with her, and a very good friend and powerful ally in Lord Harry James Potter-Black._

_The rest of the night was spent pleasantly retelling stories to Draco about his childhood, his time at Hogwarts and answering any other questions Draco had. It warmed her heart to hear the sounds laughter and joy in the Manor again, for too long the halls had been still, quiet and cold._

_Narcissa went to bed that night after Harry had taken his leave, and Draco retired to his suite, feeling like everything was finally coming back together after so long, it was a feeling she hadn't felt since the Dark Lord's return._

_**~~~~~~~***********Chapter 10**********~~~~~~**_

Harry wandered around Number 12 Grimmauld Place on Sunday; the Potter Lord was having a hard time sitting still, it was now two days since they had foud Draco at the brothel. Harry wanted to get Ron and Seamus' trial underway as soon as possible.

The sooner those two arseholes were punished the sooner Draco could begin healing; he knew that Draco was doing well and trying to present a strong front to his mother and him, but Harry could see the pain in those stormy grey eyes.

That remembered pain sent a wave of anger and sadness through the young Lord; no one should have that kind of pain especially someone who didn't deserve it. Sighing Harry walked to the floo in his study, and called Kingsley at his home.

After calling for his older friend for a good minute or so Harry disconnected the call, and tried to reach Kingsley at his office. It wasn't unheard of for Kingsley to work on weekends if there was a lot going on in the Ministry.

When the call connected Harry called Kingsley's name, hearing the deep voice of the Minister of Magic calling him to come through. Harry obliged him, and within moments he was stepping out into Kingsley's office.

Harry moved to take a seat in front of Kingsley's large desk, waiting for his friend to speak. "I compared the magical signatures recovered from Madam Alice and Draco. As sick as it makes me to admit this they matched to Ronald Weasely and Seamus Finnegan.

I have no doubt they were the ones to kidnap Mr. Malfoy, and that they were the ones to tamper with his and Madam Alice's memories. Once we complete the stakeout on the Post Box in Hogsmeade their arrest warrants, and anyone else who has aided them will be drawn up.

Once the warrants are signed Aurors that I trust will be dispatched to take them into custody where they will be charged with several serious crimes. I would list them, but unfortunately the list if rather long as will be the time they spend in Azkaban."

Harry nodded and smiled in grim satisfaction; he had no pity for the two soon to be ex-Aurors. They had acted against the laws of their world and would be punished in accordance to those violated laws.

Harry didn't think the punishment imposed would ever be good enough, what they did to Draco was unforgivable to Harry. Ron and Seamus should be glad that Harry didn't challenge them to a Wizard's Duel; that would be a legally sanctioned fight to the death.

Taking a calming breath Harry inquired on the status of the marked money bag that was delivered to Hogsmeade. "It was sent this morning with the appropriate spells. Hopefully Ron and Seamus will be too greedy to be careful. I'm not confident they will go to retrieve the marked money."

Harry snorted; "Kingsley never underestimates greed or stupidity; they will show up to collect their dirty money." Kingsley nodded and both men fell into silence as they contemplated what would happen next.

"I want Ron and Seamus' trial to be closed to the press and public. Draco has been through enough without the entire wizarding world knowing he was a forced whore for six months." Harry spoke in a tone that broke to arguements.

"I agree. The last thing I want to do is make this harder on the Malfoys than it already has been. I'm truly disgusted by those two. I would have thought they would know that revenge is never the answer."

Harry nodded sadly in agreement to Kingsley's words. It truly was sad that two people he had once thought to be good friends could stoop and do something this low. Sighing Harry stood, and bid his friend goodbye; he had to get to Malfoy Manor Draco was having another part of his memory unblocked.

Harry wanted to be there to support the blonde man and his mother since prior business had kept him away yesterday; Narcissa had been wonderful through this whole mess. The emerald eyed man shuddered to think what would have happened had Narcissa not contacted him, or published that article in the Prophet.

Grabbing the floo powder next to the hearth Harry threw it into the floo, and called for Malfoy Manor adding in the password to gain admittance through the wards.

Soon he was stepping out and into the Malfoy's receiving room; an elf was waiting for him, and Harry wondered how they always knew when someone was there. Pushing the inconsequential thoughts out of his mind Harry followed the little creature through the rambling Manor.

Finally they reached a dark wooden door on the second floor, the little elf knocked and popped away. The door opened a few moments later and Narcissa Malfoy smiled when she saw Harry standing there.

"Harry please come in. Healer James and Granger just finished up with Draco." Harry smiled, making his way over to the bed where Draco was laying down with a pinched expression on his comely face.

He figured Draco was still shuffling through his regained memories; Harry smiled at Healer James and Hermione in thanks for their help. Hermione murmured something to Healer James before the older Healer packed her things, and left the finely furnished room.

Harry conjured a squashy armchair, and sat down at Draco's bedside, waiting patiently for his crush to open his eyes. About ten minutes later Draco stirred and opened his eyes; Harry felt his heart clench when he saw the sadness in those steel pools.

"I was such a prat to you Harry. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of it...I was just so upset that you turned down my hand when I offered you my friendship in first year." Harry grasped Draco's hand and smiled gently to the distraught man.

"It's alright I told you on Friday that I forgave you for all of it. Draco I'm your friend now, and that is what matters; not what happened all those years ago." Draco nodded but kept a firm hold on Harry's larger hand.

Harry liked the way Draco's pale small hand looked in his larger tanned one. Butterflies began to flutter in Harry's gut, the Potter Lord crushed them ruthlessly; now was not the time to let his emotions rule him, Draco needed him.

Draco smiled and relaxed onto his large bed; still holding Harry's hand. "Draco, Narcissa, Mione I have news from Kingsley." All three occupants of the room made themselves comfortable.

When everyone was situated Harry relayed everything Kingsley had told him just a little while ago. Draco spoke first, breaking the silence; "So no one but the two defendants, legal counsel, witnesses and the Wizengamot will know what happened to me?"

Harry smiled before answering in the affirmative, Draco smiled with gratitude; "Thank you both for that. I'm not ashamed of what happened to me, but it would feel like a gross breach of my privacy if half of our world knew what I had been put through."

Hermione spoke then; "I agree, and I'm happy that you know none of this was your fault in anyway. The only blame lies with the beasts that did this to you." Everyone agreed mentally with Hermione's words; they were after all true.

Wanting to lift the heavy vibe in the room Harry asked Draco how much of his memory Healer James had unblocked this time. Draco smiled, answering that he remembered up until his second year at Hogwarts.

Harry was happy for the smaller male; Harry's life may not have been perfect, but it was his, and he would be bloody pissed if someone tried to take his memories away from him.

A house elf popped in bringing Harry out of his thoughts, the little elf looked nervous but spoke in a squeaky little voice; "Lord Potter sirs there be a Minister Shacklebolt in the floo fors you. He says it be urgent Lord Potter sir."

Harry nodded, before standing he placed a kiss to the top of Draco's slender hand, causing Draco to blush a beautiful shade of pink across his cheeks and nose. Harry stood, bid farewell to Narcissa and Hermione, and followed the elf out of the room.

They quickly made their way back to the receiving room; Kingsley's bald head was hovering in the hearth. Harry noticed the Minister looked quite harassed, kneeling Harry waited for Kingsley to talk.

"Harry you need to come through now. The bag was picked up but not by Ron or Seamus...it would be better if you saw who it was who retrieved it. I will be questioning them with Auror Proudfoot; would you like to sit in?"

Harry agreed quickly, and stepped through the open floo connection when Kingsley withdrew from the green flames. As soon as he entered the Minister's office they left making their way to the Auror's office.

Harry stepped inside the almost deserted office, and thanked Merlin it was Saturday; only two teams were here on the weekend to take any calls. Less people here meant less people knew what was going with Draco's case.

Harry had no delusions, Aurors stuck together, and he knew they would tip Ron and Seamus off if they found out Kingsley and Harry suspected them in Draco's abduction. However, Harry had no issues with Proudfoot, the woman was dependable, and fair quite like the deceased Madam Bones was.

Harry walked in behind Kingsley and stopped short his whole brain shorting out when he saw Ginny Weasely sitting at the interrogation table. That fucking stupid little bitch!

Harry bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself from lunging at the red headed bitch, and ripping her to shreds the muggle way. Pushing his burning fury down until it was a simmering pool of anger in his belly. It wouldn't do to lose it now, and ruin their case against Ron, Seamus and now Ginny.

Ginny saw Harry, he almost laughed at the relieved expression that crossed her face; the little bint believed Harry was here to save her! Pity since Harry was here to see her swing for what she had done.

Auror Proudfoot left her perch on the wall, and moved toward Ginny's shackled form. The seasoned Auror grasped Ginny's hair, and forced the Veritaserum down her throat; Harry assumed Ginny had been given her rights and declined them but Harry had to be sure.

"Miss Weasely has been read her rights, correct?" Auror Proudfoot was about to answer, but Ginny cut her off; "Of course I was! I declined them seeing as I didn't do anything wrong! We deserved the money after what Malfoy did to our family."

Auror Proudfoot looked like Christmas came early; "Who do you mean when you say 'We' Miss Weasely?" Harry and Kingsley stood back and let Proudfoot do her work.

"Ron, Seamus and I. We decided to get our revenge on that disgusting Death Eater. It worked too until his mother went to the paper, and they found him where we left him. But the ferret still spent six months being fucked by the people he hates; muggleborns, half-bloods, anyone really who could afford him."

Harry almost growled, but restrained himself so he could here Proudfoot's response. "Well Miss Weasely what you did is quite serious and carries a very serious sentence...about 40 years in Azkaban.

Did you know what Ron and Seamus planned before it happened, or did you become involved after the abduction of Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny smiled a sickening smile before she answered in a happy voice that made everyone present but her sick.

"Oh yes I helped Ron and Seamus plan. I was the one who invited Malfoy out the night we took him. I wrote him a letter explaining that I wanted to make peace with him; you know let by-gones be by-gones. The stupid idiot actually believed me!

Once we left the pub it was simple for Ron to stun him and Seamus to tamper with his memory so he couldn't remember anything. Too bad his mother actually missed the waste of skin."

Proudfoot had what she needed at this point and administered the antidote to the truth serum. When the antidote took effect Ginny blanched in horror at what she had said, not because she felt guilty about what she had done to Draco. No, she was horrified that she had been caught.

Harry walked forward and leaned in close to her face, smiling a cold smile he spoke to the worthless cow in front of him; "Ginevra Weasely, you disgust me. I will do everything in my power to ruin you and your little conspirators. Enjoy Azkaban Miss. Weasely."

Ginny began to scream and flail against her bindings until Auror Proudfoot stunned her, placed a burlap bag over her head, and levitated her toward the interrogation room's metal door.

Kingsley ran a hand over his bald head, sighing in exhaustion; "Proudfoot will take her to Azkaban. Miss Weasely will be booked and held there until her trial, which will be in the next week. I do not want to draw this thing out. The arrest warrants for Weasely and Finnegan will be written and signed as soon as I reach my office.

I will owl each of them to come into my office for a meeting tomorrow, and when they arrive they will be taken into custody, questioned, and sent to Azkaban to await their trials." Harry nodded and patted his friend's shoulder.

"Thank you for all of this Kingsley. It means a lot to me and the Malfoys that you are working on this personally. Now why don't you finish up and go home for some rest; something tells me tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

Kingsley chuckled without mirth, both men made their way back to the Minister's office where Harry departed back to Malfoy Manor to update the Malfoys and Hermione if she was still there.

Harry was once again met by the same little elf when he emerged into the usual receiving room. Harry stopped and asked the elf her name, and was blown away to find out that the little elf was named Dibby, and she was Dobby's sister.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Dobby was good elf, a good friend to me and a lot of other people." Dibby nodded, her large ears flapping; "Dobby was a good house elf and Lord Potter is a good wizard. Dibby thinks that is why Dobby left to help Lord Potter. Little Master always said Lord Potter was a good wizard."

Harry was shocked once again; Draco had said he was a good wizard. Suddenly Harry realized where Dobby had heard of him from and why he came to help him in second year. His heart warmed at the thought that Draco seemed to care for him even when they were at each other's throats in Hogwarts.

Maybe Harry should have taken Draco's hand in first year when he offered his friendship to Harry. Who knows what would have happened if Harry was Draco's friend and allowed himself to be sorted into Slytherin.

Shaking his head to knock away those thoughts Harry smiled at the little elf and began walking again. Dibby left him after knocking on the same door as before; Narcissa came to the door and Harry heard Draco and Hermione speaking in light tones.

Harry entered and smiled at the sight in front of him; Hermione had taken Harry's chair by the bed, Draco was turned towards her as they spoke about Hogwarts, and their views on the subjects they had taken.

Harry snorted, calling their attention to him, trust Hermione to get into a discussion about school and homework. Narcissa smiled before taking her seat, picking up a book and began to read again.

Hermione moved into another chair so Harry could sit beside Draco's bed; when Harry sat Draco grabbed his hand and smiled a lovely smile at him. Harry couldn't stop the face splitting grin that plastered itself onto his handsome face.

"I missed you too, Draco. I have more news from Kingsley, it is a bit disturbing so bear with me." When he heard the three people in the room agree to hear him out, Harry began retelling what he had just heard and seen.

By the end Hermione was pale and shaking in suppressed anger and disgust. Narcissa was quietly seething in fury while Draco shook with pain and anger. Harry decided Draco needed him more than Mione or Narcissa, he stood and sat on the edge of Draco's bed, taking the shaking man into his arm.

Harry stroked Draco's long silky blonde hair and let the smaller man cry into his shoulder. Harry continued to murmur words of comfort to Draco until he calmed down and stopped crying.

When he became calm Draco shifted in Harry's embrace so he could see his mother and Hermione; he made no move to leave Harry's arms however. This made the Potter Lord very happy! Draco actually wanted to be held by him, it gave Harry hope that maybe he and Draco could be together after all of this.

"I can't believe Ginny would do this! What is wrong with them? How could they justify what they did? They deserve everything they get and I hope they rot in Azkaban for a very long time." Hermione's words were seconded by Narcissa.

Draco snuggled into Harry before he spoke; "I know from my memories that the Weasely family, and mine didn't get along but I would never do something like this to any of them.

Yes, I may send a harmless jinx or something at them but never anything that would seriously hurt them; it isn't in my nature to torture or hurt anyone like they did me. I just don't understand how they could hate me so much. I mean we weren't friendly but the bulk of the problems and incidents were caused by my father."

Harry tightened his arms around the former Slytherin; "I know Draco but some people can't see beyond their own revenge. They become blinded to reason and only focus on the perceived wrong done to them.

Ron, Seamus and Ginny are all to stuck in the past; the war is over. We all made mistakes, and did things we regret but I thought we had all let them go when Voldemort was finally defeated."

Narcissa sniffed but stayed silent; "I know that Harry. I also know that I wasn't the nicest of people but I really had no other choice. If I showed my true feelings my father would hurt me until I bent to his will.

I was trapped here with only mother to help and support me when father tried to brainwash me or hurt me when I didn't live up to his impossibly high pure-blood standard.

Now though I have this chance to start again and I'm taking it. I know I have a long way to go, and a lot to deal with but I want to bring the Malfoy name back to the position we enjoyed before father ruined our name. I want to meet someone and start a family. I don't care if they are muggleborn, half-blood or a bloody muggle.

I'm going to live my life to the best of my ability, honor myself and my name. I will not let what happened to me hold me down." When Draco spoke he was looking directly into Harry's soft green eyes. The grey eyed male poured all the passion in his words into his eyes, and Harry felt his heart skip a beat when Draco mentioned settling down and starting a family.

Harry only hoped that Draco was dropping a hint to him in regards to him wanting Harry in the future. The dark haired male would just have to wait and see what the future brought for them.

Settling down on the bed Draco still in his arms they began to talk of other things going on in the world; Quidditch, Hogwarts and the goings on in the Ministry. Soon the oppressive atmosphere of anger and pain left Draco's bedroom and the four of them laughed as they spoke quietly.

_**It is all coming together now; next chapter the trial begins.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Fallen Cherry Blossom_

_Notes: This chapter will be in Draco's POV. The trial will be loosely based on how the proceedings are done here in the U.S. I think this will be one of the last chapters; I only intended for this fic to be at most 12 chapters. Thanks to all that reviewed, fav'd & followed!. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own Harry Potter but JKR does._

_Previously:_

_I'm going to live my life to the best of my ability, honor myself and my name. I will not let what happened to me hold me down." When Draco spoke he was looking directly into Harry's soft green eyes. The grey eyed male poured all the passion in his words into his eyes, and Harry felt his heart skip a beat when Draco mentioned settling down and starting a family._

_Harry only hoped that Draco was dropping a hint to him in regards to him wanting Harry in the future. The dark haired male would just have to wait and see what the future brought for them._

_Settling down on the bed Draco still in his arms they began to talk of other things going on in the world; Quidditch, Hogwarts and the goings on in the Ministry. Soon the oppressive atmosphere of anger and pain left Draco's bedroom and the four of them laughed as they spoke quietly._

_**~~~~~~~***********Chapter 11*********~~~~~~**_

Draco was shocked that things were happening so quickly; it seemed like it was only yesterday that Harry had come to see him to let them know that Ron, Seamus and Ginny Weasely were responsible for his kidnapping and forced prostitution.

No it was Thursday morning; Draco, his mother, Alice, Hermione and Harry were seated in the antechambers of the Wizengamot. The court was in session dealing with the trials of Ron, Seamus and Ginny. Draco would be testifying for the prosecution and by doing so was not allowed to witness the trial until he was called to speak about what happened to him.

During the days following that Sunday visit from Harry Draco had uncovered all of his blocked memories; they were not pleasant but the young Malfoy heir felt better now that he knew his story.

His memories were not pretty but they were his and no one should be able to take that from him. Draco had assimilated the new information quite well actually, everyone kept waiting for him to breakdown and lose it; like he had that first day back at Malfoy Manor in the bathroom.

The expected outburst never came; Draco had accepted what had happened to him, he knew it was not his fault and that the people who did this to him were sick and twisted. Now that he knew what he had done to earn their hatred Draco just couldn't understand why they had done what they did to him.

How could they say he deserved it? Yes, Draco had done horrible things but all of them had been committed due to the desperation he felt because he had no way out of his father's oppression or his forced service to the Dark Lord. His accidental poisoning of Ron in fifth year was just a glaring example of his fear and terror of both his father a Voldemort.

Draco had done even less to Seamus or Ginevra; it had been his father who had given the cursed diary to Ginny not Draco. Draco hadn't even known about this fact until much later on, in fact it disgusted him that his father would do that to an eleven year old child.

Draco truly regretted everything he had done while forced to serve the Dark Lord; he learned he was trying to repent for his deeds before he was kidnapped and obliviated. That was why he had agreed to meet with Ginevra Weasely, he wanted to make amends for his deeds, seek forgiveness and move towards burying any old ill will.

The Malfoy heir still wanted to do these things with the remaining Weasely family but after this trial Draco didn't see that happening at all. But once again Draco's hope refused to die and maybe one day the Malfoys and Weaselys could become associates if not friends.

Draco shifted in the uncomfortable chair, thinking about the last six months and what had come out of it. A few good things had happened to him since he was found; he now had a close relationship with Harry Potter, where this relationship was going was anyone's guess, but Draco was curious and excited to explore it.

Harry was wonderful to Draco and his mother; he was always there to offer support and explain what was going on with the investigation. The blonde always felt at ease and safe when Harry was around him, like no one would or could touch him as long as the Potter Lord was by his side.

The feeling of safety was a good feeling; it was a feeling Draco was quite unfamiliar with in his short life. When he was young his father had scared him and beat him to make sure he would be the perfect Malfoy heir. So his home was and always had been a prison to him.

When Draco had gone to Hogwarts he still was not safe from his father's strict guidelines, all his "friends" would send reports back to his father about his movements. Anything his father found lacking was immediately addressed in a letter and again when Draco returned home for holidays.

There never seemed to be a place where Draco could relax and just be who he was, after so many years of living in constant fear behind a mask of cruelty had taken its toll on Draco. When the war was over, his father imprisoned and he was pardoned Draco wanted to be who he was and he started to let his masks fall slowly.

The dropping of his mask made Draco feel like one thousand pounds had been lifted from his shoulders. He could laugh and smile when something amused him, have a conversation with whoever he wanted regardless of their blood status. It was wonderful but it had all gone to hell when he agreed to meet Ginevra Weasely.

Draco stopped the negative thoughts right there, he would not go down that road. He had seen what negativity and hate could do to someone; his father, the Dark Lord and finally his three attackers. Draco refused to become a twisted soul bent on revenge, he had his second chance and he wouldn't throw it away for something so trivial.

At least he met Alice; sweet Alice who was more like her workers than he ever knew. The brothel matron was a good soul; she did what she had to do to survive in this world. He held no ill will toward the older woman, as soon as Alice saw the article she had contacted his mother, setting the ball in motion for him to regain his memories and return home.

Alice had owled him his forgotten earnings along with a missive in regards to paying back any monies Alice made from the selling of his body. Draco agreed to her request to pay him back but knew he would not keep the money; he would donate it to St. Mungos or some other worthy institution or cause.

A cleared throat brought Draco's attention to a stern faced Auror who was standing at the opened door to the Wizengamot courtroom; "We are ready for you Lord Malfoy." Draco nodded while standing, he gave his mother, Hermione and Alice a kiss to the cheek and accepted a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek from Harry for support.

Taking a deep breath, squaring his shoulder and holding his head high Draco entered the large empty courtroom, he glanced around taking in the gallery filled with plum robed wizards and witches.

The spectator gallery was empty with the exception of the Weasely and Finnegan families, the entire gathered family members were forbidden from speaking about the proceedings to anyone. The court felt, and Draco agreed, that it was his place to tell what happened to him to the wizarding world if he choose to.

Draco saw the looks of anger and pain on the assembled faces, but he just continued to walk to the witness stand. After he was sworn in Draco sat and waited for the prosecution to begin asking his questions. The prosecutor was a good law wizard by the name of Anthony Goldstein, Draco vaguely remembered him from Hogwarts.

Finally the questioning began, Draco was briefed on the questions that would be asked but it was another thing to answer them in front of the entire Wizengamot. Draco refused to be ashamed of what happened to him and answered in a clear voice void of shame or anger.

When the defense's law wizard stood Draco had an uneasy feelings about him; the man's name was Mr. Arcanus and he radiated sleaziness. This first impression proved correct when the man tried to make it look like Draco was at fault, that he enjoyed being a whore for six months.

During Mr. Arcanus' questioning Draco tried to keep his cool but it was hard when someone tried to twist his words and what happened to make it look like it was his fault or he deserved it.

Mr. Goldstein objected every time but the damage was already done to Draco's confidence, finally the Chief Warlock stepped in, warning Mr. Arcanus to watch himself and if he failed to the Wizengamot would have no choice but to eject him from the courtroom.

That gave Draco his confidence back; he finished answering all of Mr. Arcanus' now civil if snidely asked questions with confidence and honesty. The only positive thing was the fact that the two Weaselys and Finnegan had chosen to be represented by the same law wizard so once Draco was done he was done for good.

When he stepped down from the stand he glanced to the gathered families, Draco saw the horror and disgust on their faces as they looked at the three defendants at the defense table.

It gave Draco no satisfaction to see those looks on the families' faces but they needed to know what happened, that their daughter and sons were not innocent and decent people. That they had committed a serious offense to another person and for that they needed to be punished.

Draco took a seat behind Mr. Goldstein's table, waiting for the next witness to be called. Harry came in next; the stunned looks on the gathered Weaselys and Finnegans said it all. It seemed they could not believe that Harry was going to speak on Draco's behalf, that the Potter Lord would turn his back on his best friend, his best friend's sister and a close school friend.

Well they should believe it; Harry was loyal to those who deserved it and in this case Ron, Seamus and Ginevra had lost his loyalty and trust. Now Harry looked at the three with barely veiled disgust and loathing.

Harry went through the same swearing in process that Draco had and the questions began once again. Harry did so well in Draco's opinion, the Potter Lord's voice was strong and clear. Draco watched as his crush answered every question with grace and unwavering confidence.

HE felt heartened that Harry didn't flinch or show any disgust when Mr. Arcanus brought up the fact that Draco had been a whore for six months. The grey eyed male truly hoped that Harry wouldn't be bothered by this fact but now that he saw how Harry reacted to the cold hard truth it made a weight lift in his heart.

Harry really didn't care about the fact that Draco had slept with other men, men who had paid for his body. He believed it wouldn't bother the emerald eyed man but believing and seeing are two different things entirely. Now all his doubts, no matter how small, were swept away.

Draco felt his heart speed up when Harry left the stand and their eyes met; there was so much passion and love in those emerald eyes and it was directed totally at him. When Harry took his seat next to Draco he slipped his slender hand in Harry's larger one, and held it tightly; hopefully communicating his thanks and building affection to the Potter Lord.

Harry seemed to get the drift as he responded with a smile and squeeze of his own. They sat there together as his mother, Alice, Hermione and Healer James were called to testify. To Draco the evidence was irrefutable in regards to Ron, Seamus and Ginevra's guilt but there was still one more witness to go.

Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the courtroom to speak against the three coconspirators; Draco never saw more shocked expressions before than when he looked over at the defendant's side. All of them, Mr. Arcanus included, looked as if Merlin had waltzed in wearing a ball gown.

Draco could understand their shock; it was quite damning when the Minister himself spoke against a defendant. If the evidence wasn't damning enough this was the final nail in the coffin. Mr. Arcanus seemed to have the same thought and leaned over to confer with the three defendants.

Draco looked to the four people surrounding him in curiosity; what could the defense law wizard be saying? Harry and Hermione looked thoughtful while his mother and Alice shared the same curious expression.

Before Kingsley could be asked a question by Mr. Goldstein Mr. Arcanus stood and asked to address the court. Draco listened as Mr. Arcanus asked if his clients could change their pleas and if they did would they be given leniency in their sentencing.

The court listened to the request before they excused themselves to confer privately. A smoky privacy bubble was erected around the assembled Wizengamot as they discussed Mr. Arcanus' request. Kingsley said a few words to one of the Auror guards, nodded in Harry's direction and left the courtroom.

Draco didn't care if they changed their pleas, he cared about the sentencing. He wanted Ron, Seamus and Ginevra to be locked up for a good long time. After what seemed like forever the privacy screen was lowered.

The Chief Warlock, Draco could not remember his name, spoke in a serious tone; "We will allow your clients to change their pleas. However, no leniency will be given to them when they are sentenced. Would you like to change their pleas?"

Mr. Arcanus glanced to his clients and obviously got an affirmative answer to his silent question; "My clients would like to change their pleas to Guilty. They plead with the court for leniency; they didn't realize what they had done was wrong."

After the defense's law wizard was done speaking Draco wanted to scream; they hadn't known what they did was wrong?! Are you kidding him? Draco didn't believe that for a second and by the looks of it neither did the Wizengamot, in fact the assembled plum robed figures looked like they had all swallowed a lemon.

"We acknowledge the change in plea to guilty for all three defendants. Defendants please rise and state your amended pleas." Draco watched as each of the three soulless bastards stood and shakily declared themselves guilty. He felt no sadness for them, they deserved everything they had coming to them.

Once the three of them were done speaking the Chief Warlock spoke again; "Due to this occurrence we will confer in regards to the appropriate sentencing for the three defendants. We will reconvene shortly to announce your sentences." With that the smoky privacy bubble was re-raised.

Draco and his fellows in the spectators' gallery waited in silence; the Weaselys sent pleading looks to Harry. Probably begging him to speak on behalf of Ron and Ginevra; Harry didn't acknowledge their stares or silent pleas.

Draco did not know what had transpired between Harry and the rest of the Weasely family; all he knew is Harry was sitting beside him and that in itself was a telling sign to the Potter Lord's allegiance in this matter.

Draco was grateful once again for Harry, he really was and maybe when this was over they could really make a go at being together. He knew from his recovered memories that he had fancied Harry throughout their school years but he could never speak of it or act on it; they were always at odds with each other.

However, now things seemed to have changed between them. The young blonde man wanted Harry; there was no doubt in his mind. Draco knew it may take a while to get over what had happened to him but he knew Harry was not like the men who had visited him at the brothel.

Harry was an honest, attractive man and Draco would be happy to stand by his side. They could do so much together if only they took the chance to see where it went. Hopefully Harry wanted him in the same way and was willing to take the chance with him, but judging by the looks and constant reassuring touches Harry kept giving him Draco thought their chances were pretty good.

The silencing spell was brought down bringing all of them out of their thoughts and calling for their full attention. When everyone was looking at the Wizengamot the Chief Warlock again spoke; "In regards to Ronald Billius Weasely, we the Wizengamot find you Guilty on all charges.

The charges are as follows: Dereliction of Duty, Obstructing an Active Investigation, Kidnapping, Human Trafficking across Country Borders, and Theft. The penalty for these crimes is seventy-five years in Azkaban and a three thousand galleon fine paid to Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy. The sentence and financial fine will be instated upon the conclusion of this trial.

In regards to Seamus Finnegan, we the Wizengamot find you Guilty on all charges. The charges are the same as read in regards to Ronald Billius Weasely. The sentence for these crimes is seventy-five years in Azkaban and a three thousand galleon fine paid to Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy. The sentence and fine will be instated upon the conclusion of this trial.

In regards to Ginevra Molly Weasely, we the Wizengamot find you Guilty on all charges. The charges are the same as read in regards to Ronald Billius Weasely. The sentence for these crimes is seventy-five years in Azkaban and a three thousand galleon fine paid to Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy. The sentence and fine will be instated upon the conclusion of this trial.

So I speak it, so mote it be." With those last words the gavel was banged against the wooden desk and the three convicts were led away with fearful ashen faces. Draco felt satisfied with the verdict and punishment; they had gotten what they deserved. The money he would be receiving would again be donated to a charitable cause.

Draco and his contingent stood, making to leave the large courtroom but were stopped by Molly Weasely's voice. "Harry how could you not speak up for them? If you had said something the penalty may not have been this bad! I thought we were your family?"

Harry looked the Weasely matriarch dead in the eye; "I did not speak for them because I believe they deserved the sentences they received. I consider you my family, but I also have to consider my morals and conscience. That is why I did not speak for Ron, Seamus or Ginevra.

If you can't understand my reasons then there is nothing I can do about that. Maybe one day you can understand why I did what I did. Come on Draco let's go out for lunch and celebrate the ending of all this." Draco smiled a small smile and took Harry's offered arm as the Potter Lord led them out of the room.

Draco was elated it was over, he never imagined it would go so quickly but then again when you have the Savior of the Wizarding World and the Minister of Magic in your corner it tends to speed up the wheels of justice. Draco's life was truly looking up and if the man guiding him out of the room stayed with him it could only get better.

_**Oh My Lord! Next time I decide to write a court scene I'm just going to slap myself. : ) Our three idiots have been brought to justice. I hope you all enjoyed it. One or two more chapters to go.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Fallen Cherry Blossom_

_Notes: __**PLEASE READ!**__ Okay I hope that got your attention. This is a repost of the last chapter but I forgot to explain one thing that is drivng me mad & someone pointed it out in a review. So if you want to know why none od Draco's lovely clients talked about to others than read on if not oh well! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own Harry Potter but JKR does._

_Previously:_

_Harry looked the Weasely matriarch dead in the eye; "I did not speak for them because I believe they deserved the sentences they received. I consider you my family, but I also have to consider my morals and conscience. That is why I did not speak for Ron, Seamus or Ginevra._

_If you can't understand my reasons then there is nothing I can do about that. Maybe one day you can understand why I did what I did. Come on Draco let's go out for lunch and celebrate the ending of all this." Draco smiled a small smile and took Harry's offered arm as the Potter Lord led them out of the room._

_Draco was elated it was over; he never imagined it would go so quickly but then again when you have the Savior of the Wizarding World and the Minister of Magic in your corner it tends to speed up the wheels of justice. Draco's life was truly looking up and if the man guiding him out of the room stayed with him it could only get better._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~******Chapter 12*******~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Six Months Later...

Draco was happy, incredibly stupidly happy! After the trial everything began to look up for the youngest Malfoy; the ordeal was behind him, the Malfoy's relationship with the wizarding world was on the mend and Draco was dating Harry Potter.

Draco had granted the Daily Prophet an interview, seeing as everyone knew he was missing and since he was seen in St. Mungos people wanted to know what happened. The newest Malfoy Lord had not gone into specifics about what exactly happened.

Essentially Draco had explained that he had been kidnapped, his memory erased and held for over six months in an unknown location. The reported had tried to pry more out of him but Draco did not budge, finally the young lady gave up and pursued other topics.

He had been asked about the Aurors and their lack of interest in his disappearance or attempts to locate him. Draco had been diplomatic in regards to his answer; he knew that most of the Aurors were honest; Ron and Seamus were just rotten. The blonde male had said almost exactly that.

Draco went on to detail that he would be donating the money he had been awarded by the Wizengamot to several worthy charities. He felt it was the right thing to do plus it never hurt to have the Malfoy name associated with philanthropic endeavors especially when he was trying to elevate their sullied name back into prominence.

The article went over well with the public; people were cordial if not overly friendly. Many believed Draco had suffered enough as it was and had no interest in continuing with the holding of grudges; in the post war wizarding world of Britain many were done with fighting.

Alice had become a friend to him; sometimes it was easier to talk about what happened to him with her. She could understand it better than his mother ort Harry could. Plus, Draco would feel embarrassed speaking about some of his issues with his mother or Harry.

The blonde also asked Alice why his clients had not come forward to spill their guts to the Prophet after the article was written about him. The brothel matron smiled slyly while explaining that whenever a new client came to _Fallen Cherry Blossom_ they swore an oath of secrecy; they could divulge the loation of the brothel, recommend an employee by descroption of looks but not name and the client could tell them about their experience at the _Blossom._

The oath also covered other patrons of the whorehouse; it would not do for one client to spill to the papers about seeing the Minister of Magic entering or exiting a known house of pleasure. Alice would be ruined, the number one requirement of any brothel was descretion and secrecy; men went expecting their business to remain private and hidden.

If a client tried to say more than was allowed or named names of patrons several unpleasant things would happen to them; some were physical like a painful burning sensation in their groin or the inability to maintain an erection.

However, the punishment also went beyond the physical such as sending Pensieve memories of the violating client's experience at _Blossom _to the client's wife or family even their employers. These repercussions made the risk of any of Draco's previous clients speaking out about him almost nill; that information settled his mind at ease.

Between Harry, his mother and Alice Draco was healing and six months later he felt complete in his life. Things were still a work in progress, they always would be but at this point Draco was content with his place in life. The last four months being Harry's lover were definitely amazing for the still love-struck teen. He owed Harry a lot even though the Potter Lord would never ask for anything.

Draco was grateful, even six months later, that Harry had made it his personal goal to get him and his mother out and back into the social circles of the elite members of wizarding society. He enjoyed the gatherings, the conversations were fascinating to the lithe blonde; Harry hated them even though he tried to smile for Draco's benefit.

The fact that Harry had spent over two months escorting him to several benefits and banquets made Draco care for him, maybe even love him, more. It was at one of the more bland functions that Harry had finally kissed him; the thought of it still made Draco swoon.

The only dark spot was the Weasely family; with the exception of the twins, Bill and Charlie the family had cut ties with Harry. Draco couldn't understand it? Weren't they supposed to be Harry's family? How could they turn their backs on him just because he wouldn't speak on behalf of their son and daughter?

Draco felt bad for a long time about that, Harry finally wheedled this out of him and promptly assured the blonde that it was not his fault that the Weaselys didn't understand his position. If anything it showed the last Potter exactly where he stood with the Weasely family.

Other than the Weasely family abandoning Harry everything else was phenomenal; he had taken over the Malfoy Lordship as well as the companies owned by his families. His father had left more than their name in ruin; they had less than half of the Malfoy fortune remaining.

It seemed his father not only funded the most recent war but neglected everything while it was being waged. It was disgusting to Draco that his so called proud father had let their family fall into such ruin and disrepute. However, things were not irreparable and with a lot of hard work Draco had begun to right the ship.

They weren't anywhere near as wealthy as they had once been but they could live quite nicely for a long time if Draco choose not to work. This was something Draco refused to do; no he wanted to prove himself and build their wealth and name back up for himself, his family and future children.

A blush covered Draco's pale cheeks; Harry and he had only been together for four months but they had progressed quickly. They both felt that it was foolish to wait when they both knew how they felt for the other.

HE expected a ring and a marriage proposal anytime from Harry; he would be saying "Yes" of course. Only then would he even entertain the thought of having a child with his emerald eyed lover, though they had both discussed the issue of children. Both males wanted more than one child; Draco especially since he knew how lonely being an only child could be.

Smile on his face Draco rose to make his way to the receiving room Harry would be home soon from his meeting with his account manager at Gringotts. As soon as Draco cleared the doorway the fire flared green and Harry stepped out in all his handsome glory.

Merlin Draco would never get sick of seeing Harry. The man was simply gorgeous, tall, broad shoulders, muscled but not overly so; his lover also possessed hands, lips and a cock that made Draco scream in ecstasy whenever they joined together in that way.

Before Draco could pounce on his newly arrived lover the fire flared again and Hermione stepped out. Draco looked to Harry in confusion seeing as he was never told Hermione was joining them. His confusion built when Bill, Charlie, Fred and George stepped out as well.

HIs mother, bless her, finally cleared up the confusion when she stepped into the room and greeted the new arrivals and thanking them for joining them for dinner. Dinner? When did that happen? Internally shrugging Draco pushed his questions to the back of his mind and resolved to enjoy the presence of his lover, mother and close friends.

Yes, he was good friends with Weaselys and a muggleborn; up yours father! The thought always sent a thrill down his spine, he knew his father would kill him if he saw what Narcissa and he were doing right now but seeing as his father wasn't there and never would be again Draco wasn't too worried.

The little crowd made their way to the sitting room that adjoined the dining room; drinks were served as well as finger foods. The conversation was great, it always was; the Weaselys and Granger always had such interesting news.

Draco thoroughly enjoyed speaking to Bill about his work in curse breaking, if he wasn't tied to a Noble house it would have been a fascination career to look into. Also, hearing the goings on at Gringotts never hurt you wither especially in terms of where and when to invest your galleons.

Finally a tiny little elf announced that dinner was being served, they all made their way inside and took their seats. His mother sat at the head of the table as a sign of respect for her while Harry and Draco sat across from each other at her side. The rest of their guests took their chairs.

Draco blushed more that night then he had for in his life! The twins seemed to tease him more than usual; Draco didn't mind if anything it made him feel like he was a part of Harry's remaining Weasely surrogate family. It pleased him greatly that their mutual loved ones could get along.

His mother, Narcissa, was enjoying her time chatting with Charlie about Dragons; his mother had always been fascinated by the beasts. Where do you think the name Draco came from? Not that Draco minded he loved his name, it was a string and honorable name; plus Draco could always steal away, look up into the sky and spot the constellation he was named for.

Finally the invading Weaselys and Hermione left for the night, Narcissa excused herself looking happy but tired. As much as Draco hated to admit his mother was aging, the war had not been kind to her either. She was still a strong woman and witch but she tired easily, requiring Narcissa to rest more frequently.

Harry knew it weighed on him; Draco had just gotten his mother back, he couldn't lose her now! "Narcissa will be fine love. She just needs her rest besides being with the Weaselys can make anyone tired." Draco chuckled at the truth of his lover's words.

"Indeed, those twins certainly make our lives more interesting don't they? But I wouldn't want it any other way. Feels nice to have true friends for the first time in my life and I have to thank for it all. Thank you Harry and I love you." Harry pressed a kiss to his cheek before backing away a lewd smirk on his lips.

"If you want to thank me I have some ideas; come Draco let's go to bed so you can show me your thanks and I can show you my appreciation." Draco's blood immediately flooded to his groin filling his cock, by the time they reached their room Draco's cock was hard and wanting; it amazed the Malfoy Lord that just the mere thought of Harry could make him hard and wanting.

Draco and Harry made their way hand and hand over to the large bed, both glancing at each other with love and lust swirling in their eyes. The blonde made the first move, reaching for Harry's robes to remove them from his lover's broad body. Next his lover's button up shirt hit the floor followed by his boots being kicked off. Draco finally unbuttoned Harry's pants and boxers, pushing them to the floor.

Harry stepped out of his puddling pants and undergarments and took a step forward so he could smash his lips to Draco's. Their kisses were always like liquid fire to Draco, rapidly racing through him and burning his nerve ending until he was so sensitive he could almost cum just by Harry's lips alone.

Finally Harry removed his now swollen lips from Draco's equally bruised ones, the Malfoy Lord allowed Harry to strip him of his clothing and soon they were both nude. Draco stared at his lover's body, it was so much different than his own; Harry was taller, broader and had corded muscle lining his body.

Where Harry was dark Draco was light; silver blonde hair to his lover's raven locks, liquid grey eyes to Harry's shining emeralds.

They were opposites in every way, but they fit together like they were always meant to be together. It made Draco believe in fate or destiny that he was out here to be with Harry and Harry was born to be with him.

Draco took a step forward, placing his hands on Harry's broad chest and running his hands downward, touching and caressing his lover's nipples until the pebbled only moving to massage Harry's sensitive hips.

Draco's exploring hands finally made it to Harry's hard erection; his slender hand wrapped around his lover's rigid flesh and began to pump. HIs other hand made it to Harry's heavy balls, rolling them in his hand Draco watched his lover's dark eyes become hazy with pleasure.

He loved knowing that Harry enjoyed what Draco was doing to him; deciding to further Harry's pleasure he dropped gracefully to his knees removed his stoking hand from Harry's cock and replaced it with his hungry mouth. The emerald eyed man's moans pushed Draco onward, encouraging the blonde to take more of his lover's cock into his mouth.

Draco felt the blunt head of Harry's member hit the back of his throat, suppressing his reflex to gag Draco allowed the head of his partner's erection to slide into his throat. He swallowed and hummed when pre-cum leaked out of the slit of his lover's cock; gods he loved the way Harry tasted.

Harry was now moaning and thrusting his hips, thrusting his hard length into Draco's willing mouth. He let the raven haired man chase his own release; Draco allowed his throat to relax as Harry began to pump his hips faster. The kneeling man knew his lover was close, his thrusts were becoming erratic and Draco could feel the balls his was still fondling tightening to Harry's body, signaling his lover's approaching release.

He opened eyes he didn't realize he closed; casting his lust blown grey eyes upward to meet Harry's equally lust darkened eyes. It seemed this was Harry's undoing the second their eyes met Harry thrust forward once more and spilled his seed into Draco's waiting mouth. He drank his lover's release greedily, devouring every drop Harry gave him.

The blonde man continued to suck and lick his lover's cock until no traces of semen remained in Harry's length. Draco yelped when he was pulled of his knees and pushed onto the soft bed; Harry was on top of him in seconds mauling his mouth. Their tongues battled each other, sliding against each other in sensual movements only lovers knew.

Draco was left breathless when Harry pulled his mouth away from him only to humph when he was flipped onto his stomach. He allowed himself to relax, letting his lover do what he wanted with him; he trusted Harry to never do anything Draco wouldn't want him to and stop if Draco asked him to.

A mewl left him when he felt a cleansing spell flow through his channel; a scream of pure ecstasy left Draco's pink lips when his lover's slick tongue licked the puckered flesh surrounding his entrance before that talented tongue delved into his tight ass. Merlin, Morgana and Circe Draco loved it when Harry did this to him.

Draco was adrift in the pleasure Harry was giving to his body, his hands were clenching the bed sheets as his lover continued to plunder his now loosening hole. Those strong hands were grasping his hips lightly, encouraging his Draco to thrust his hips back, allowing Harry's tongue to slip deeper into his ass.

HIs lover pulled away from Draco's now dripping entrance, a murmured lubrication spell slicking Draco's already twitching tunnel and coating Harry's reawakened length. Another yelp was heard when Draco was flipped yet gain onto his back, his long toned legs were lifted to sit on his lover's broad shoulders.

Harry grasped his hip gently while the other appendage was guiding his lubed cock into Draco's slightly gaping hole. A whimper of pained pleasure escaped him as Harry's impressive erection spread him open as his lover sank deeper into his waiting body.

Draco was in bliss when Harry's bottomed out, his groin settling against Draco's slick ass cheeks; the pain was still radiating through his ass but he didn't mind, the blonde always enjoyed a bit of pain in their lovemaking. Harry remained still until Draco let him know he could move, even though Draco enjoyed the burning pain of being stretched he had no desire for his entrance to be torn.

Finally the pain all but disappeared and the needy blonde rolled his hips, silently telling his waiting lover he was ready. Harry readjusted his legs on his shoulders, leaning forward so Draco's knees were almost touching the mattress next to his head. Harry moved his arms, circling them around Draco's back and lifting the smaller male so his ass opened further for deeper penetration.

Harry finally began to move his hips, slowly penetrating Draco's body in deep languorous thrusts. Draco was in heaven, his lover always knew what he wanted and needed; tonight Draco needed to be comforted, loved and cherished and Harry would always give him just what he needed.

However, Draco was becoming impatient in between his mewls and moans the blonde managed to whimper out a plea for his lover to go faster and harder. The man above him obliged willingly, shifting his strong arms so Harry was supporting his weight on his forearms and knees; Draco was essentially bent in half now.

Harry's larger body was still hovering close to Draco's smaller form, the blonde could feel the heat of Harry's body radiating into him. Harry looked deep into his grey eyes, never breaking eye contact as he withdrew his large cock from Draco's body and thrust back in hard.

Draco threw his head back and shouted his euphoria to the darkened ceiling; Harry had hit his prostate dead on and from the look of it his thrusting lover had every intention of nailing that little bundle of nerves on every inward thrust. His slim hands rose to grab Harry's shoulders for dear life, digging his nails into Harry's flesh, attempting to ground himself in the face of such overwhelming pleasure.

The moans and whimpers permeated the large bedroom, Harry's growls joined in as well creating a symphony to accompany the sounds of slapping skin and wet noises as Draco's greedy hole clenched and tried to pull Harry's thrusting cock deeper into his body.

All too soon Draco felt that familiar heat in his lower belly, slowly that warmth began to swirl outward picking up speed as it flooded his body. That scorching fire singed his nerves and shattered his mind; finally it all became too much and Draco came hard. His untouched cock pulsed in between them, spurting his seed in arcs onto their sweaty skin.

Draco's nails were dug into Harry's shoulders, his well fucked channel began to flutter and seize Harry's still thrusting length as he rode out his mind blowing climax. Draco's vision was filled with black spots, when the last bit of seed left his length he allowed himself to sink into the bed; his body becoming pliable as Harry continued to pound into him.

The sated blonde didn't know how much time passed before he felt hot liquid being released deep inside his bowels as Harry met his end. A small mewl left his lips as the hot liquid filled his body, agitating his already sensitive prostate. He was exhausted from his powerful release but he felt when Harry mumbled a cleaning and freshening charm on them and their bed.

A smile was on his pouty lips when Harry lay down next to him, pulled his smaller body to his broader one and grasped his left hand in his. The blonde froze however when he felt a ring slip onto his ring finger. Draco's grey eyes flew open, immediately searching for Harry's emerald orbs.

He was confused was this what he thought it was? Harry just smiled genuinely at him before placing a chaste kiss to his lips; "Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you do me the honor of being my husband?" The Malfoy Lord was speechless, finally he snapped out of it a blinding smile on his face; "Yes, my gods Harry Yes!" Both males smiled at each other like the fools in love that they were.

Draco settled down for sleep, his body draping over Harry's as they both drifted off to sleep. His life wasn't perfect, even now things went wrong but the most important thing was he had his family with him; Harry, his mother, even the Weaselys and Granger were his family now.

He would cherish them always and forever; six months ago he had been a whore with no memory in the _Fallen Cherry Blossom_, it was amazing what six months could do. Draco was now a Lord, a philanthropist, a friend, a son and finally the lover of one Harry James Potter. He adored his life as it was and he would do everything to continue their happiness.

Draco drifted off to sleep with a content smile on his face and Harry's strong arms wrapped around him. This was perfect; who knew what the future would bring but Draco would meet it head on, with Harry by his side no one could stop him.

TIME SKIP

Six Years Later...

Draco glanced around the garden at Malfoy Manor looking at his three children running around like little demons. HIs eldest son five year old James Sirius Malfoy-Potter was Harry's spitting image with his father's personality to match. The child just couldn't stay out of trouble.

His second son four year old Narcissus Draco Malfoy-Potter was a Draco's clone with black hair. The little boy had inherited Draco's curious nature and always wanted to read and figure things out for himself; a very independent little thing but Draco was proud of his son's thirst for knowledge. It would help his older brother when they both went off to Hogwarts.

His last child a little three year old girl by the name of Lily Wilhelmina Malfoy-Potter was an interesting mix of Harry and Draco; like his mother Lily had two tone hair, the top was black while the bottom was a silvery blonde. Top off the greenish silver eyes and you had a mixture of her bearer and father just in a dainty female form.

Draco adored Harry and his three children with his whole being. Six years had passed but it felt like only yesterday that Harry had found him at the brothel and took him away from all that. Things were wonderful; Malfoy Manor, their home, was filled with the sound of laughter and the patter of little feet.

Narcissa was always in fine spirits, ever since James' birth his mother had seemed to get another breath of life into her. This made Draco happy, he wanted his mother to know his children, to teach them about things and show Lily how to be a proper lady.

Don't get him wrong Draco still allowed his children to have fun, unlike his father but they still had their responsibilities. The three little brats were schooled at home so work was assigned them, nothing complicated seeing as they were so young but Draco wanted them to get into the habit of learning and studying. Right now they were teaching them about magical creatures.

This weekend they would be visiting Uncle Charlie at the reserve in Romania; the three rug rats had yet to calm down, ever since Draco and Harry had told them of the trip the three Malfoy-Potters were jumping around the house.

Sighing Draco just smiled indulgently, he turned when he felt his husband enter the garden. The raven haired man was still strapping and handsome; Draco moved over on the bench so Harry could sit down next to him. Draco had time to place a chaste kiss to Harry's lips before his husband was bombarded by happy shrieks and hugs from their glomping children.

This was heaven to Draco; his children and his husband by his side. He would never ask for anything more, he was truly blessed and would continue to make sure they stayed happy, healthy and whole. This wasn't the life he thought he would have when he was younger but now that Draco had it he could not think of his life being any other way.

A request for a game of tag was heard and accepted by Harry, before Draco knew it Harry was pulling him off the bench to chase around their three sprinting munchkins. Life was good and it would continue to be so, all he needed was his family.

_**Well Lovelies that is the end of Fallen; I hope you all enjoyed the fic! **_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
